


The Rise of Cyrodiil (Original Version)

by DarthImperius



Series: Darth Imperius' discontinued stories [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthImperius/pseuds/DarthImperius
Summary: When old secrets and an ancient line are discovered by Harry and his grandfather, the young wizard heads into an unknown world where magic is common and many other things are not as they appear to be, especially himself. (WARNING: This version of the story is old and discontinued, being here only for archiving purposes).





	1. Ruins

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling while the Elder Scrolls series belong to Bethesda.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Other Language"**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : Just to say that while I may have posted this new story here, it will not be a main focus, as that status is currently reserved for my two other stories (The Hidden Empire; King Of Kings, Ruling over Rulers). I simply had this on my hard drive for a while, and thought that it would be a good idea to place it here. The second chapter is currently being done, although it is somewhat large for MY "chapter standards" .**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Ruins** _

**Cadfield House, Hogsmeade, Scotland (U.K.)**

Built on a rather isolated and secure location was the old prodigy house which served as the official residence of the Earls of Cadfield. Currently owned by His Lordship Charlus Potter, the Earl of Cadfield, this rather extravagant building housed not only the Earl, but also one of his four grandsons, who was curiously his favourite one. Harry Potter, his legal name being Harrison, was a rather strange mixture of his paternal grandparents. He possessed the mental capacity and skills of his late grandmother Dorea, but also the wish for battle that Charlus once possessed on his youth. Charlus thought it was a shame that Harry was not the oldest of the first pair of twins, as despite his older brother Michael having the same abilities as a normal wizard child, he still did not possess the strange personality of his younger twin. But it was not only that that disturbed Charlus.

What disturbed him, was not only the strange wish for dominance that Harry possessed, but the fact that he sometimes had secretly caught him on hidden areas of the manor with either flames, electricity or ice appearing on his hands at will. And sometimes it was a purple, blue, golden or green light. Yet he had not yet spoken with Harry about that, instead preferring to observe him from a distance. He sometimes wondered if Harry had inherited some hidden ability from either the Potter line or a squib line on Lily's side. In any case, he had been the one who had raised Harry, as his two parents seemingly gave half of the attention to Michael, and the other half to the younger pair of twins. It seemed that for each time that James managed to increase the arrogance of Michael, Lily would immediately take charge and undo most of the "damage". The younger twins appeared to idolize their older brother, but Harry was…indifferent. He simply did not care if Michael was the Boy-Who-Lived or not, as it was not something that was on his priorities. He knew of the little adventures that he and his two companions had during the last three years, and now with the reappearance and escape of Pettigrew the whole of the Potter family was in alarm.

With Dumbledore's suggestion that the former marauder had gone to search for his current master, James had increased the training sessions with Michael, and Charlus had done the same with Harry. But unlike with James, the Earl of Cadfield instructed Harry in sword fighting, both in the variants of duel and war. It was a habit that was becoming lost with the new generations, and since James had dismissed the sword training, Charlus had dedicated himself to teach his second oldest grandson. But there arose the other problem. While in public Harry was a quiet person, while fighting he became far too aggressive. Charlus could not believe his eyes when his ward had completely trashed an enchanted armour and skeleton, both with the sword and his wand. It was then that he had finally decided to perform a blood test on his grandson.

And so here he was now, on the library with Harry, and a small dagger on top of a parchment on a table.

"So…what am I supposed to do?" asked Harry, before pointing at the dagger "Cut myself with that?"

"Indeed." was the reply Charlus gave.

Harry sighed heavily, before turning to his grandfather.

"And then what?"

"Let your blood drop on top of the parchment." answered the older Potter "It is enchanted to reveal somehow certain details about the owner of the blood."

Harry nodded, and grabbed the dagger. He made a small cut on his hand, and when he saw blood, he placed the palm on the parchment for a few seconds, before removing his hand from the object. As Charlus quickly healed the cut his grandson had made, Harry looked at the now disappearing blood on the parchment, and soon enough, crimson words began to appear, surprisingly written on his own letter. Harry grabbed the test, and looked at the results.

* * *

**Blood Test of** _**Harrison James Potter** _

**Blood Status:** _Half-blood_

**Father:** _James Potter_

**Mother:** _Lily Potter (nee Evans)_

**Gender:** _Male_

 **Species:** _Human_

**Member of:**

_Reman Dynasty (maternal line)_

_NMA House of Potter (paternal line)_

_NMA House of Black (paternal line)_

**Current Titles:**

_None at the moment_

**Head of:**

_None at the moment_

**Heir apparent to:**

_None at the moment_

* * *

Both grandfather and grandson looked at the results with curiosity and confusion. All was normal except for one thing, and it was the Reman Dynasty which was the surprise for the two. Yet there was something in that name which sounded familiar to Charlus.

"I never heard of a Reman Dynasty." said Harry "At least in the muggle world. Is there one in ours?"

"Not that I know of." answered the old man "The name is familiar though."

Charlus went towards the bookshelves and began to research the books for any mention to the name "Reman". Harry soon did the same, and so grandfather and grandson spent the majority of the afternoon on the library, stopping only for the tea. It was only an hour before dinner, that Harry had finally found something. It was an old book on events that had been recorded by a wizard a few centuries ago, and the name of Reman had appeared a few times.

As he and Charlus read it, the two came to learn of a location near the sea coast of Scotland which held a now abandoned construct known as Fort Reman, who had been built on the orders of a man known as Juilek Cyrodill who claimed to be the son of a Reman Cyrodill and a woman named Tavia. The man had children but he was eventually struck by a stray arrow which robbed him of his left eye and his life. According to the writer, Juilek was buried inside the fort, alongside some of his descendants. The book gave the possible location of the fort, somewhere near Milleur Point in the Rhinns of Galloway.

"Do you want to go there and see if we find something?" asked Charlus to his grandson.

"Really?!" asked Harry excited "Sure!"

Charlus smiled at the enthusiasm of the younger Potter, and the two began to make preparations for their little expedition.

* * *

**Fort Reman, Scotland (U.K.)**

There was indeed a fort on the coast, and it was most certainly in ruins. There were a few crumbled stones around and the only surviving structure was a tower which itself lacked a good chuck of its left side. There were a few skeletal remains on the ground, and the gate which allowed anyone to access the interior was miraculously intact. Harry looked at his grandfather, who was examining the skeletons on the floor.

Charlus assumed that the bones were the remnants of the battle that had killed Juilek, or another battle which had taken place on the area. As soon as their exterior exploration was done, Charlus approached the sealed doors, and with Alohomora he unlocked them. Inside the fort, they walked across several corridors, most of them filled with skeletal remains, barrels and chests. Eventually, they reached what seemed to be a circular room with a seemingly bottomless pit in the middle. There was a door on the other side, and so the two walked towards it. Opening the door, the two found themselves in another corridor and when they reached the end, they met with something that they were not expecting to find just yet.

The location seemed to be a mixture of a cavern and the other rooms in the fort. There was an altar with a tomb on it and two stone pillars with engravings with glowed with a green colour. On the ground were other tombs, and Harry approached one of them. There was an engraving on it and it read:

* * *

_Kastav Cyrodill_

_1E 2927 – 1E 2995_

_Son of Prince Juliek Cyrodill_

* * *

Charlus on the other hand went towards the tomb on the altar, and like the others, this one also had an engraving of its own. He cleaned the dust of the stone and read the old inscription.

* * *

_Juilek Cyrodill_

_1E 2892 – 1E 2954_

_Son of Emperor Reman III Cyrodill_

* * *

Charlus was not an expert in history, but he certainly knew that there was no emperor in both muggle and wizard history called Reman Cyrodill. Still though, this at least confirmed his and Harry's suspicions, and the younger Potter and his brothers were most certainly descendants from this man. But to both Harry and Charlus, the dates were somewhat confusing. Yet the two assumed that they used another type of calendar, instead of the common one used in Europe. Harry went towards his grandfather, and looked at the inscription as well. They stood there for a few moments, until Charlus looked at harry, and told him to step away from the tomb.

Harry did so, and Charlus cast the Levitation charm, lifting the upper part of the sarcophagus and placing it on the ground. As expected, inside the tomb was a skeleton, dressed in a rather strange set of armour, while a shield and a sword were on top of it. The shield was rather well decorated, and the blade of the sword was rather thin, and the hilt had a strange diamond shaped image on it. However, around the place where was once the neck of Juilek, was what seemed to be an amulet with red jewel on it, and shaped like a rhombus. The hands of the skeleton were holding a small book, which Harry grabbed and opened.

He read a few pages, while his grandfather examined the remains of Juilek. According to the words of Juliek, he himself was not from this world, but from another known as Nirn, which he ran away from due to assassination attempts. The assassins had killed his father and a decoy, allowing him to retreat to the catacombs of a place known as Sancre Tor, and with the help of a few mages he created a portal to Earth. The rest of the book gave a few details about his life, and how he had created a replica of an item called the Amulet of Kings, which could be used to unlock the path into the room where the Earth portal was.

But Juilek also mentioned that only those that were of the Reman line and possessed something called "the dragon blood" could wear the imitation of the Amulet of Kings. Harry gave the book to his grandfather, and took the Amulet from the skeleton's neck. Placing it around his own neck, nearly jumped his shock when the altar began to rose, until a passageway was revealed to the two wizards.

Both Harry and Charlus went down, and with the older Potter casting Lumos, they made their way into the depths of the fortress of the Reman line.

* * *

They walked for a while, on guard for any kind of trap or anything similar, until they finally reached a wooden door in the natural walls of the cavern. Opening it, the duo stepped inside, finding another altar, except this one had a strange archway on top. The arch was broken in several parts, and they all floated to form the small structure. They had the same green engravings from the stone pillars, and there was a blue glow emanating from the passage.

"Do you think this is the portal?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps…except it's only a broken arch made of floating parts."

"What?" asked Harry "Don't you see the blue glow?"

Charlus shook his head confused, before looking at the floor and grabbing a small stone. He threw the stone at the portal, but the small object simply hit the wall on the other side.

"Perhaps it only works with members of the Reman line…" he mused.

Harry heard him, and grabbed another stone. The younger Potter threw the stone at the portal, and the two watched as it disappeared when passing through the arch.

"It does." stated Harry before looking at his grandfather "What do we do now?"

"I can't do anything now Harrison." said the old Earl "And don't think that I can't see that look on your eyes. I know very well that you want to cross the portal."

Harry simply placed on his most innocent look, something that never worked with Charlus, but he nevertheless did all the time.

"Harry, listen to me carefully. This is a great risk I am taking, but I want you to be very careful. All those sword lessons we had will probably be useful on the other side, and don't forget to use your wand if necessary. I am sure that the trace of the ministry won't be useful in another world."

Harry nodded eagerly, and he looked at the portal which apparently led to Nirn. He slowly walked towards it, and when he was close enough, he could feel as if the portal was pulling him towards it. He then took another step, and all he saw was white.


	2. A Broken Hill

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling while the Elder Scrolls series belong to Bethesda.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Other Language"**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – A Broken Hill** _

**Sancre Tor, Colovia, Cyrodill**

Harry attempted to shield his eyes from the while light but it was useless. Yet soon enough, the light faded away, only to reveal a rather empty room, with a strangely burning torch and a lever. Harry made sure that his wand holster was attached properly, and moved towards the lever. He attempted to pull it, and when he did so, a secret passageway on the stone wall was revealed. When he left the secret room, the secret passageway closed behind him, but not before he could see a trigger stone being placed back into its normal position.

Examining his surroundings, Harry found himself in a rather eerie corridor. It was very similar to those on Fort Reman, but there was something different about this place. If he was correct, then he was now in the catacombs of Sancre Tor, where some of his ancestors were apparently buried. Harry opened his bag, which had been conveniently enchanted with both an interior enlargement and weightless charm. Inside he searched for the hilt of the sword which was on the sarcophagus of Juilek. Finding it, harry took hold of it and removed the sword from the bag. He walked across the empty walkways, only to find strange cloths which could have belonged to Dementors on the floor, and some skeletal remains as well. Other than the morbid and eerie atmosphere and the blue mist which filled some of the rooms, Harry could not find anything wrong with the place.

If there had been something here, then it had departed a long time ago. Still, this proved useful, as Harry explored the entire location, keeping an eye out for traps, and having always a stone at hand to test suspicious locations. Eventually, he found the exit of the ruins, and he found himself on the middle of a forest, with a few mountains nearby. Still, he decided to leave the outside exploration for later, a proceeded to set up camp on the interior of Sancre Tor, near the entrance. He gathered a few wooden planks, and "constructed" a small campfire, and removed a bedroll from his bag. He had found near the entrance an empty chest, which he dragged to the small camp, and inside he placed his bag. He took the book which Juilek had written on Earth, and began to read it, this time with more attention than before.

Before he knew it, night had fallen on Cyrodill, leaving the ruins of Sancre Tor resting in the dark once more. Harry had went outside a few times to gather wood, and was surprised when he discovered that a deer was near the entrance to the catacombs. Grabbing a piece of wood, Harry sneaked towards the animal which was eating the grass. However, when the deer noticed that there was something else there it was already too late, as Harry smacked the deer's head with the piece of wood several times, leaving it in a broken mess. He dragged the corpse inside the ruins, and placed it on a corner. He had gone with his grandfather on a few hunting sessions, had from those he had learned enough to deal with these situations. He grabbed a knife, and cut open the dead animal, removing all the edible parts and placing them on a "clean" wooden plank, while at the same time, he removed a good part of the hide and placed it on the chest.

Minutes later, he was eating "cooked" venison, and eventually, sleep cached up to him, and Harry fell into a deep slumber, heated up by the dying flames of the campfire.

* * *

Harry spent the next few days gathering food and exploring the surrounding areas. Amongst his discoveries, one was of the corpse of a hunter, who had on him a bow and a few arrows. Amongst the "loot" was also a bag filled with a few coins which had on them a head with the inscription "The Empire is Law" and "The Law is Sacred". On the other side was the image of a dragon with the inscription "Praise be Akatosh and all the divines." That probably meant that there was still an empire around, and that this Akatosh was possibly some sort of god.

Eventually, Harry had decided to head towards the nearby town, and found that it was named Chorrol. Harry had to make sure that the…well, the amulet itself had no name so he was just going to call it the Amulet of Kings for convenience. Anyway, he made sure that the Amulet of Kings was hidden inside his robes when he entered the town. From there, he gathered enough information about the area, and the events that were happening at the time.

Apparently, years ago the Empire went to war against something called the Aldmeri Dominion, and said war only ended when the White-Gold Concordat was signed. However, the treaty outlawed the worship of a deity named Talos, and recently a Nordic warlord named Ulfric Stormcloak took the opportunity to kill the High King of Skyrim and initiated a civil war in the northern province. Despite those recent events, Harry took the opportunity to learn more about Cyrodill and the adjacent provinces. The rumours people gave were somewhat useful, and other times they were simple repetitions, but nevertheless, nothing stopped Harry's search for knowledge. At now, he knew that Tamriel, which was also known by the less common moniker of the Arena, was composed by at least nine provinces called Cyrodill, Skyrim, Morrowind, Black Marsh, Elsweyr, Valenwood, Hammerfell, High Rock and the Summerset Isles. Despite being heavily reduced in territory, the Empire of Tamriel was ruled by a man named Titus Mede II, who apparently had no legitimate heirs.

But what sparkled Harry's interest, was the fact that there existed another type of magic on this world, and it seemed that those flames and electric sparks he could generate on his hands for a while were in fact very weak manifestations of something called Magicka. When he had asked a merchant about it, the man had answered him that he needed a tome to actually learn any kind of magical ability. He spent a few hours on Chorrol, until he finally decided to return to Sancre Tor, making sure he avoided the bandits the guards mentioned a few times.

But as he returned to the old ruins, Harry felt a strange urge to visit the province of Skyrim. It was not something he could explain to himself, but he knew that it was something that he needed to do. He entered Sancre Tor, and headed towards the secret passageway. Inside, he saw that the portal was still active, and dragging a chest that was on the nearby corridor, Harry placed inside it his bag and the other valuable items he had, such as Juilek's sword and the Amulet of Kings. He removed another enchanted bag from the bag, and decided to use that one to carry any items he could find on the way. He left the passage, and sealed it once more, before leaving the ruins of the ancient Golden Hill, and heading towards one of the few places where he could cross the border into Skyrim.

* * *

**Skyrim**

Harry had crossed the border into Skyrim, yet he could not help but feel lost. That strange urge he had before had disappeared, and now there was nothing more that could help him in his little mental quest. He walked for a while, trying to see if he could find anyone in the area but it seemed that luck was not on his side. He was ready to return to Cyrodill, when suddenly he felt something heavy hit his head, and then he knew no more.

* * *

 

Harry groaned, pain filling his head. He slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw were his hands bound.

" _What the…?"_

He could still feel the wand holster on his arm, concealed by his clothes, and it seemed that his wand was still there was well. Looking up he saw the he was in a carriage with three other people, one of them with some sort of cloth around his head, making it impossible for him to speak. It was then that the man in front of him noticed that he had awakened.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." he stated "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

The man who spoke to him motioned his head towards the other bound man next to him. The thief merely scowled at the other.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have been halfway to Hammerfell with that horse." he said before turning to Harry "You there. You and me…we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The blond man snorted at the thief. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

The man who was driving the carriage chose that moment to shout at them, telling the four prisoners to shut up. His command was promptly ignored.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" asked the thief while looking at the man with the cloth on his mouth.

The blond man snapped.

"Watch your tongue!" he said "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

Both Harry and the thief's eyes widened at the revelation. Harry's mind quickly processed the current situation. If the Empire had captured Ulfric, who was the leader of the Stormcloak forces, then they would probably be taking him for some sort of prison or simply immediate execution. Neither of the two possibilities was appealing to him, and it seemed that the thief had also realized that.

"…of the Rebellion. But if they captured you…Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits…"

"Sovngarde?" thought the young wizard, as it was a term he as not familiar with, ignoring the panicked words of the thief.

"Hey, what village are you from, Horse Thief?"

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." he said.

The thief simply mumbled his answer.

"Rorikstead, I'm…I'm from Rorikstead."

"And you boy?" asked the blond man "Where are you from?"

"Cadfield…"

"Cadfield?" he asked "Never heard of it."

Harry gave a sad smile.

"It's far away. You wouldn't know where it is."

Harry suddenly heard one of the Imperial soldiers shouting to someone.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting."

The man, General Tullius, gave a simple and quick reply.

"Good. Let's get this over with."

The blond man turned to Harry, a look of disdain on his face.

"Look at him , General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

Out of nowhere, the tone of voice of the Stormcloak soldier changed.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here." he explained "I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

He suddenly snorted. "Funny…when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe…"

Harry looked around, observing the small village, and panicking slightly when the carriage came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" asked the thief.

"Why do you think? End of the line." said the blond prisoner "Let's go. The gods shouldn't be kept waiting for us."

"No, wait! We're not rebels!" shouted the thief.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." snarled the blond man.

Harry himself was panicking slightly, and remembered what his grandfather had said before he had stepped onto Tamriel. He felt somewhat guilty that he would be unable to keep his promise to the old man.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you, this is a mistake!" he continued rambling.

"Step towards the block when we call your name, one at a time!" said a female Imperial Captain.

"Empire loves their damn lists…" mumbled the blond man.

The imperial soldier next to the Captain looked at the list on his hands, and began to read the names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

As the man went towards the block, Ralof said something that Harry completely ignored, more focused on his eminent death.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

This time it was the blond man who walked away.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

The man's hysteria reached high levels, as he shouted once more and attempted to escape.

"No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!"

"Halt!" yelled the Captain "Archers!"

In moments, the running thief was sprawled on the ground with a few arrows on his back.

Harry's heart jumped a beat, and he felt his mouth run dry.

"Anyone else feel like running?" asked the woman.

The man next to her, suddenly looked at the young prisoner.

"Wait, you there." he spoke "Step forward. Your name is not on the list. Who are you?"

Harry gulped and told him his name.

"Harrison."

"Not a very common name…" mumbled the soldier.

Said soldier looked for a second at the boy in front of him, and began to assume that he was possibly another Nord with Imperial ancestry, due to him having the normal structure of a Nord teenager, and a few traits of an Imperial.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman."

" _He thinks I'm a Nord?"_ thought Harry.

The man with the list looked at the Captain.

"Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list. He goes to the block."

If there was any saliva remaining on Harry's mouth and throat, then it was gone now.

"By your orders, Captain." he said before turning back to Harry "I'm sorry. At least you die here, in your homeland."

Harry nodded in a dazed way, and the man continued to speak.

"Follow the Captain, prisoner."

Harry followed the woman, and went to stand with the other prisoners on the area near the execution block. The man named Tullius, turned towards Ulfric and spoke in a loud voice.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Harry heard some sort of grunting coming from the gagged man.

"You stated this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

As he finished talking, a strange sound was heard across the mountains in the distance, and those near harry looked towards the skies for a few moments.

"What was that?" asked the soldier who had the list.

"It's nothing." replied Tullius "Carry on."

The female Captain nodded, and turned towards another woman dressed in robes.

"Give them their last rites."

Said woman stepped forward and raised her hands, beginning to recite some sort of prayer.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved…"

However, it seemed that one of the prisoners lacked patience, as he interrupted the woman and quickly headed towards the block, while telling the woman to shut up. The woman stepped back, indignation filling her facial expression. And as the man knelt and rested his head on the block, he spoke a few words.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"

In moments, the headsman axe rose and went down, severing the man's head from his body in a single swift move.

"You Imperial bastards!" shouted a Stormcloak soldier, while some of the villagers instead gave shouts of approval.

"Justice!"

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"

Harry heard Ralof saying something else, but he ignored the man again.

"Next, the Nord in the cloak." said the Captain.

Harry took a deep breath, but before he could step forward, the same sound from before was heard again, this time more loud.

"There is it again." said the soldier "Did you hear that?"

"I said, next prisoner!" stated the woman.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

Harry stepped forward, and when he was in front of the block, he knelt before it, before laying his head on it.

" _Well…this is it…"_ he thought. Yet his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the appearance of a large black flying creature, who proceeded to land on a tower nearby.

"What in Oblivion is that?" shouted General Tullius.

"Dragon!" shouted a female Stormcloak.

The dragon roared, and all those near the block were blasted away. Unfortunately for the headsman, the axe went towards his own head, killing him. Harry's vision however, became blurry with the blast and he only heard Ralof calling to him.

"Hey, kinsman. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!"

Harry got up with a little difficulty, and followed Ralof into another tower. AS he stepped inside, Ralof closed the door, and he saw that there were a few injured Stormcloak soldiers inside, alongside their leader, Ulfric.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" asked Ralof

"Legends don't burn down villages." replied the Jarl "We need to move, now!"

Ralof turned to Harry. "Up through the tower. Let's go!"

Ralof and Harry climbed the stairs, and the two found another Stormcloak soldier attempting to remove some of the rocks. Ralof moved forward to assist the other soldier, but suddenly, the wall of the tower was blasted towards the two. Harry stumbled backwards, and ran down the stairs. He heard the dragon roaring and the sound of flames as well. When the beast had departed from the tower, Harry headed upward again, only to find the two charred corpses of Ralof and the other soldier. He looked at the hole on the wall, and saw that he could jump to the building next to the tower.

Harry jumped and successfully landed on the wooden floor. He went forward, avoiding the flames and the burned wood, and jumped down, reaching the ground floor. When he left the burning building he first saw the imperial soldier from before, an old man next to him, and a little away from them was a boy crouched down next to a fallen man.

"Haming, you need to get over here now!" shouted the soldier. Haming reluctantly obeyed him, but increased his pace when he saw that the dragon was preparing to land near him.

"Torolf! Gods...everyone get back!" shouted the Imperial soldier, before he and the others took refuge behind a collapsed house, surviving the blast of fire from the rampaging dragon.

"Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." he said before turning to the old man "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defence."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." said Gunnar to the man who was now being followed by a bound Harry Potter. The two avoided once more the black dragon, and reached an area filled with Imperial soldiers.

"Hadvar!" shouted General Tullius "Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!"

"It's you and me, prisoner, stay close!" said Hadvar.

The two ran towards the entrance to the keep, but before they entered it, Harry could not help but think that he had heard the dragon speaking. Nah, that must have been his imagination or perhaps one of the combatants.

When the two entered, both Hadvar and Harry waited a few seconds to catch their breaths, until the imperial soldier interrupted the silence.

"It seems…seems like we were the only ones who made it here." he mused "Dragons…first the Stormcloaks, and now damn dragons. We should keep moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off."

Harry walked towards Hadvar, and extended his arms, allowing the older man to cut of the ropes with a dagger.

"Can you fight?" asked Hadvar.

"I think so." said Harry, still stunned and somewhat shocked with the events happening outside.

"Then search the room for any weapon or anything useful we can use. If you find a sword give it a few swings, and put on any armour you can find."

Harry nodded, and quickly went towards any chests he could find. Opening them, inside was either gold, which he placed on the bag he had inside the robes, or some useless clutter which he left inside. He eventually found a chest with a set of light imperial armour, and a sword nearby on a weapon rack. The armour was too big for him, and so he simply placed it inside the bag. Yet since he had been trained in sword fighting, Harry had no problem with the sword.

However, at the moment, Harry had the feeling that his wand would be the best choice for any kind of possible confrontation. He simply drew it from his hidden holster, and waited for Hadvar to stop his own search. When the older man came towards the gate he was holding on his hands around shield, his newest acquisition.

"What is the piece of wood for?" asked Hadvar.

"This? This is my wand." he answered "It's how I do magic."

Harry knew that unlike on Earth, magic on Nirn was something that everyone knew that existed, and those with enough training could come to use it. Hadvar on the other hand, who had seen mages before with their staffs, presumed that there were some that used smaller versions of those things, and simply nodded, before pulling a chain which then raised the gate. The two ran down the badly illuminated corridor, and reached a small antechamber with another closed gate. Yet the two realized that they were not the only ones in the keep, as they heard people speaking on the other side.

Both Harry and Hadvar hid, making sure that whomever was in the other room could not see them. Harry peaked into the other room, and caught sight of two Stormcloak soldiers, a man and a woman.

"Stormcloaks." whispered Harry to Hadvar.

The other man nodded, and whispered in return.

"Maybe we can reason with them." he proposed. Said proposal soon came to be proven unwise, was Harry and Hadvar were soon fighting against two Stormcloak soldiers.

While Hadvar focused on one, Harry pointed his wand at the other's neck and used the Severing charm, making the Stormcloak resemble somewhat Nearly Headless Nick. Hadvar made quick work of the other opponent, and in time the two were descending into the lower levels of the keep. As the two entered another hallway, they were stopped as the celling collapsed in front of them, crushing two nearby Stormcloak soldiers. Both Harry and Hadvar fell due to the tremor caused by the collapse, and when they managed to get up, the two opened a door into a room which apparently served as a storage room.

Inside were another two Stormcloaks, and from their conversation, it seemed that they were looking for potions on the crates and barrels. Harry motioned Hadvar to not approach them yet, and despite showing confusion, the Imperial soldier nodded and observed what the boy in front of him did. Harry pointed his wand at the soldier who was closest to him, and made sure to whisper the spell.

"Petrificus Totalus Tria."

The divided spell went straight to the two Stormcloaks, freezing them, and both Hadvar and Harry drew their swords and decapitated the two frozen rebels. It was a strange sight for Harry, to see a head rolling away from the rest of its body. The only things he had decapitated before had been animated armours and skeletons, and neither of those had blood or flesh. Nevertheless, he did not felt sickened by it, and that somewhat bothered him, as a normal person would feel, no matter how much, sick not only by the fact they had killed someone, but also due to seeing the blood and flesh exposed. He had killed animals before, by to kill a human was somewhat…different though, or at least it was supposed to be.

Hadvar on the other hand, felt bothered by the lack of reaction coming from Harry. He had not expected for someone so young to be rather indifferent to killing.

" _Maybe it's because he's just shocked from before."_ he suggested in his own mind.

"What's this place?" asked Harry.

"I think it is a storeroom." said Hadvar "See if you can find some portions. Those might come in handy later."

Harry did wonder when someone would store potions in a storeroom, and his best guess would be in a cabinet. The problem was that there were no potions inside the cabinets. When he decided to see if there was something inside the barrels, he became surprised when there were potions inside.

"Strange place to store potions." he said out loud while placing them inside the bag.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" asked Hadvar as he opened a door.

"Its rather dangerous to have different potions on the same…container." said Harry "Imagine if you threw something inside the barrel and you broke the glass?"

Hadvar simply shrugged, and motioned Harry to follow him. AS they walked down the empty corridor, the two began to hear fighting coming from a level below.

"What's down there?" he asked.

"I suppose it's a torture room." he said "Gods, I wish we didn't need these..."

As the two climbed down the stairs, the sounds of fighting increased until they finally reached the torture room. Yet as the two got ready for battle, Harry only managed to see a body on the ground and another flying towards him. As he attempted to shield himself from it with his arm on reflex, he only felt as if someone had thrown him a bucket of sand or something similar. As he looked at what had happened, he saw as he was covered with ashes, and the flying body was nowhere to be seen. And as he looked at Hadvar, he only saw a look of disgust and pity towards him.

"What?" he asked.

"Erm…you're covered in that Stormcloak's ashes."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly attempted to clean himself up. As he did so, a man in what seemed to be a variant of the Imperial armour approached them.

"You fellows happened along just in time." said the torturer in a tone of pure sick amusement "These boys seemed quite upset at how I'd been entertaining their comrades."

"Don't you even know what's going on?" questioned Hadvar, his voice somewhat calm but alarmed "A dragon is attacking Helgen!"

The torturer scoffed.

"A dragon? Please, don't make up nonsense." he said sneering, but he then looked warily at the ceiling "Although I did hear some strange noises coming from above."

As Hadvar began to argue with the torturer, Harry decided to take a quick look around the room. For a torture chamber it was rather bland, but he supposed it served its purpose. He noticed that on a small table was a black book with the insignia of the Empire, and which was present on the coins as well. There were also some lockpicks on the table, but considering that he had his wand, they were basically useless to him. Still, he quietly placed the book inside his bag, wanting to read it later.

He then walked towards the cages, only to find one with a dead mage and a few items on the floor next to the corpse. The torturer seemed to notice his interest with the mage.

"Oh, don't bother with that one." he said in another tone of sick satisfaction "Lots the key ages ago. Poor fellow screamed for weeks."

Harry pointed his wand at the lock.

"Alohamora."

The spell unlocked the door, and so Harry stepped inside. He grabbed what seemed to be a spell book and opened it. As he read it, he suddenly felt a strange surge of power and knowledge regarding some sort of spell flowing through him, but it soon ended after a while. The book on his wands suddenly turned into ashes, and as they fell onto the ground, Harry decided to pick up the coins that were near the corpse, and to take the robes that the dead man was wearing.

Soon enough, Harry and Hadvar headed towards the cell corridor, followed by the torturer's assistant. After a while, and following a few clashes with other fugitive rebels, Harry and Hadvar entered a cavern system, while the assistant decided to stay behind. But as the two walked, the bridge which separated the cavern and the keep collapsed, leaving them without a way to return.

"Nice." said Harry, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

The two headed toward a smaller corridor, following what seemed to be a water stream. What they found was a dead end.

"I guess we'd better try the other way." Suggested Hadvar.

And so Harry and Hadvar went toward the other corridor, but as fate would have it, the two entered a larger cavern, filled with giant spiders.

" _Acromantulas!?"_ wondered Harry _"No…acromantulas are different."_

For both Harry and Hadvar, the procedure here was simple. Having learnt before a new ability, Harry gathered sparks of electricity on his hands, and as he pointed his hand towards the closes spider, lightning flew from his fingertips towards the thing. Harry, who had years ago seen an old movie of a series called Star Wars, could not help but be reminded of the Emperor.

Hadvar on the other hand, attacked the spiders with his sword, and as both he and the young wizard rained death on the creatures, Harry found himself feeling a little more powerful.

When the last spider died, both Harry and Hadvar were panting.

"What next, giant snakes?"

Harry snorted at Hadvar's comment. Considering what had happened in his second year, then a giant snake would not surprise him at the moment. They headed towards a larger chamber in the caverns, and when they reached the remnants of an old cart, Hadvar forcefully lowered Harry onto the ground.

"Don't make any sudden moves." he said "There's a bear up ahead."

He then pointed at the sleeping animal.

"I'd rather not tangle with it right now, and I think you would not as well." he said "We might be able to sneak by."

And so, following Hadvar's suggestion which seemed to be more of an order, the two survivors of the dragon's attack sneak by the sleeping bear, until they finally reached what seemed to be the exit of the cavern.

"Finally, the way out!" exclaimed Hadvar as the two headed towards the outside "I was wondering if we would ever make it."

When the two finally reached the exterior, Harry had to cover his eyes from the sudden light. Hadvar then pulled him towards a few rocks and the two crouched. Harry looked upward, and saw the same dragon from before, flying away from Helgen.

"It seems we are safe for now." said Hadvar "But I'm not sure if we should stick around to see if it comes back. Besides, that bear must come outside to hunt. We should head to Riverwood. My uncle is the blacksmith there, and I'm sure he could help us out."

But before Harry could say anything, Hadvar continued to talk, and he began to walk away from the cavern's entrance.

"We wouldn't have made it without your help today." continued the Imperial soldier "Listen, I know I may seem a strange request and that this may not have been the best introduction to the Legion, but you should really go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion. We could really use someone like you, and if the rebels have themselves a dragon, General Tullius is the only one can stop them."

"Thanks, I guess." said Harry "But am I not too young to do that?"

"Not really no. The common age for one to join the legion is at thirteen." explained Hadvar "And from what I can see, you are at least physically fifteen."

"So, if I joined the legion, would my age restrict my…advancement?"

Hadvar shook his head. "If you are competent enough, then General Tullius can decide to advance you in rank."

Harry nodded in understanding, and the two continued to walk down the road, heading towards the town of Riverwood.

* * *

After a while, Hadvar and Harry reached a small cliff, and the two looked at the grand ruins on the distance.

"See that ruin up there? That's Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy that place used to give me nightmares." said Hadvar "Draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through my window at night and that sort of thing."

"Draugr?" asked Harry.

"Undead Nord warriors that are buried inside many ruins." explained Hadvar "I'm surprised you don't know about them. Then again, you were not born in Skyrim were you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

The two climbed down the cliff, reaching what seemed to be a small monument with three obelisk-like stones.

"These are the Guardian Stones. Three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape. Go ahead, see for yourself."

Harry climbed onto the dais, and as soon as he was on the middle, the three stones glowed, but after a few seconds, only one remained glowing, and a blue beam was shot into the sky from it.

"Warrior, good!" said Hadvar, his voice showing that he was pleased with whatever had happened "I knew you shouldn't have been in that cart the minute I laid eyes on you."

The two continued to walk down the road, and a town, which Harry assumed to be Riverwood, was already starting to become visible.

"Listen, as far as I'm concerned, you've already earned your pardon. But until we get that confirmed by General Tullius, just stay clear of other Imperial soldiers and avoid any complications, all right?"

Harry nodded in confirmation. He had no desire to get into any kind of trouble with the Imperial authorities.

"In any case, I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood."

And so, in less than five minutes, the two were standing in front of the gateway that led into the small town of Riverwood.


	3. A Thane With The Amulet

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling while the Elder Scrolls series belong to Bethesda.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Other Language"**

" _ **Dragon Speaking/Dragon Language/Shouts"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – A Thane With The Amulet** _

**Riverwood, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim**

As Harry looked around, he realized that Riverwood was a rather small town, not having any kind of interesting landmark. That is, if one did not count Bleak Falls as a landmark of Riverwood. As he followed Hadvar down the street, he saw as a woman shouted to a young man, which he assumed to be her son that she had seen a dragon. And as he dismissed her statement, Harry simply ignored the scene, continuing to follow Hadvar until the two reached one of the homes. On the outside were many instruments and a large forge, in which an old man was working.

"Uncle Alvor!"

The older man stopped what he was doing, and turned towards Hadvar with a look of surprise on his face.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here? I don't suppose that you are taking a small break to visit family, so what…" he trailed of when he saw that Hadvar's armour was covered in blood and that the soldier was also rather exhausted.

"Shor's bones, what happened to you?" he asked, before looking at Harry, noticing him for the first time "And who is the boy? Why is he also covered in blood?"

"I'm Harrison." Said Harry introducing himself "And the blood? Stormcloaks and spiders."

"He's a friend uncle. We saved each other's lives." He said in a hushed tone "I'll explain everything but we need to go inside. This conversation is rather private."

"Fine! Come inside then." said the old man resigned, but wanting to know all the details "Sigrid will get you two something to eat and you can tell me all about it."

Alvor motioned them to follow him, and the three entered the house.

"Sigrid!" he shouted "We have company!"

A woman came from the basement, and as her eyes fell on the visitors, she immediately became surprised and worried.

"Hadvar! We've been so worried about you!" she said while placing two more chairs near the table "Sit down you two, and I'll get you something to eat."

As she went down the stairs, Alvor, Hadvar and Harry sat around the table.

"Now then, what's the reason you two are in that state?" asked the blacksmith "And what's that talk of Stormcloaks and spiders?"

"I was assigned to General Tullius's guard, and we managed to ambush and capture Ulfric Stormcloak. But when we stopped at Helgen to execute him, the town was attacked."

"Attacked? By what?"

"A dragon." said Harry bluntly.

"A dragon?" asked Alvor in disbelief "That…that's ridiculous. You two have not been drinking have you?"

"Husband, let them tell their story." said Sigrid who had returned with the food.

"There's not much to tell. The dragon simply arrived and destroyed the entire town. We may have been the only survivors."

"Hopefully not." said Harry "I still want to speak with the General."

"Why would you want to speak with General Tullius?" asked Alvor.

"A misunderstanding, nothing more." shrugged Harry "I do need to thank that dragon as well though."

Hadvar snorted, while both Alvor and Sigrid became confused at the comment.

"Why would you want to thank the dragon?" asked Sigrid.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about." said Harry before turning his attention back to the food.

"In any case," said Hadvar "I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay."

"Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine." said Alvor with clear resolve "I will be glad to help in any way I can, bas as you need our help we also need your help."

"What do you need?" asked Harry curious.

"If there is a dragon on the loose, then Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun needs to know. Riverwood is just a small town and we don't have any defences. He need him to send whatever soldiers he can." Explained the blacksmith "If you can do that for us, I'll be in your debt."

"Sure." said Harry "But I need to know, who exactly is Jarl Balgruuf?"

"How can you not know who is Jarl Balgruuf?"

"He's not from here uncle." revealed Hadvar before turning to Harry "Jar Balgruuf is the ruler of Whiterun. We lives on Dragonsreach which is at the highest point of the city."

"Ok then."

"But you should rest for now." said Alvor "After what you have been through, you must be exhausted."

Strangely enough, while he should be feeling exhausted, Harry felt completely normal, and even the young wizard though it to be strange. Ever since he had entered this strange and chaotic world that many things had changed for him. Even now, as he thought of it, he had not felt really hungry before, and only felt the surge someone feels when they have food in front of them, not having any hunger, but really wanting to eat the food.

"I actually feel fine though." said Harry "By the way, do you have a map of Skyrim I can borrow?"

"Do we have one Sigrid?" asked Alvor.

"I think we do." said the woman "Let me look downstairs."

As Sigrid went downstairs to look for a map, Harry got up and turned to the two men on the table.

"I'm going out for a while." he said "I'll be back soon."

And as Harry left, he only heard someone quickly climbing the stairs and the voice of a little girl.

* * *

Harry walked around the small town, observing its inhabitants, or at least the ones outside. Eventually, he passed next to a man who seemed to have a rather strange appearance. While his face was oval, it was rather…pointy, even for human standards, not to mention that his ears were also pointed. Harry had never seen anyone like him and the closest thing on his world that had pointy ears were house-elves, and those were rather small. Even when he had been inn Cyrodiil he had not seen anyone similar to this man. It was then that he remembered something that that Stormcloak rebel, his name having been forgotten, said when he was on the carriage. He had mentioned that there were elves in Helgen but he had not seen them personally. He assumed that whoever that man was then he was possibly one of those elves. He had to check up on the history of this world later.

All he knew right now was that the continent was called Tamriel, and that he was on the province of Skyrim, which stood north of the province of Cyrodiil. Yet with this line of thought, Harry suddenly got an idea, and berated himself for not thinking about it beforehand. He needed to return to Cyrodiil, more specifically, Sancre Tor. He had to return shortly to Earth, so that he could gather up some things. His broom, for example. But first, he would get acquainted with the area around him.

And the first stop was the local inn.

* * *

Several minutes later, Harry had gathered enough information about the area, and the local people. It seemed that even in a small town, rumours were not something that was lacking. However, he had to quickly leave it, because the singing of that damned bard was giving him a serious headache. Sven, he was apparently called. In any case, he made his way back into Alvor's house, where he found that Hadvar was talking with his relatives.

"Harrison, you've returned." said Hadvar, stating the obvious.

"There is the map you asked for." said Alvor, pointing at a folded parchment on top of the table.

"Thanks." said Harry "Tell me, what would be the closest border gate that I could use to return to Cyrodiil?"

"That would be the Pale Pass gate near Helgen, although not many people know about that one." said Alvor "Other than that, there is another in the Falkreath Hold, but I am not sure where."

"Thinking of returning to Cyrodiil?" asked Hadvar.

"I need to recover some things I left behind." answered Harry "And I don't trust the place where I left them."

"Why?" questioned Alvor "Where are those things?"

"Inside the ruins of a place called Sancre Tor."

"You've been in Sancre Tor!?" asked Hadvar surprised "Why were you there?"

"I set up camp in Sancre Tor shortly before I crossed the border into Skyrim." He replied "That place has a…special significance to me."

"Why?" asked Sigrid.

Harry chuckled faintly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." he replied "What matters now, is that I get the message to Jarl Balgruuf, and recover my possessions."

"So, you will go tomorrow?" asked Hadvar.

"Today, actually." said Harry "I've got no intention of standing around idly. The sooner I get to Whiterun the better."

"Shouldn't you rest for a while though?" asked Sigrid concerned.

"I feel fine." he said, assuring the woman "And even I find that strange though, but I'm good enough to travel."

He unfolded the map, and placed it on top of the table.

"So, where are we?" he asked.

Alvor pointed at the location of Riverwood, and Harry pointed his wand at where the blacksmith had pointed, and muttered a spell. A small but visible red dot appeared over Riverwood.

"And where is Whiterun and Helgen?" he asked "Better yet, tell me the major locations in Skyrim so that I can know where they all are."

Hadvar and his uncle and aunt assisted Harry, and moments later he had all the important locations marked on his map.

"Whiterun is rather close though." he said "Possibly thirty minutes or so from here."

"You're really going now then?" said Hadvar.

"Yep. And don't think I have forgotten about going to Solitude after all this." said Harry "I'll met with this General Tullius, and then we'll see what happens."

Hadvar nodded. "Safe travels then."

Saying goodbye to the others, Harry left the house, and made his way towards the road to Whiterun, his left eye glancing at the ruins above.

* * *

Wolves.

It took mere minutes for Harry to hate an entire species, and the damn wolves did not seem to care about his opinions as they only saw him as "easy" prey. Harry on the other hand, saw them as good target practice for his spells and his sword. Unfortunately, is seemed that a Reductor curse to an organic being would cause a rather spectacular cloud of red mist, followed by flying entrails.

Oddly enough, he found a few coins amongst the blasted remains of the wolves, so he could only assume that they belonged to their previous victims. Nevertheless, after taking care of the vermin, Harry continued on his way to Whiterun, eventually finding himself on a cliff, observing what could be the city of Whiterun on the distance.

He went down the cliff, until he reached a stone bridge, which then was followed by the road into the hold's capital. Harry walked down the road, passing by some guards and a farm with what seemed to be a dead giant on it and headed towards the first gate to the city. It was rather strange to Harry, now that he thought about it, to be in a world which in its totality was in what he could describe as a medieval era. The Wizarding World was anachronism incarnate, but here…it was like he had travelled into the past, and the city above him was an example of that.

But as he approached the main gate, he was stopped by one of the guards.

"Halt! The city is closed with the dragons about." said the guard "Official business only."

" _As if closing the city's gates will do any good."_ thought Harry _"The damn things fly."_

"I bring news from Riverwood." said Harry "The town requires the Jarl's aid."

Beneath his helmet, the guard's eyes widened in surprise.

"Riverwood's in danger as well? You better go in then." said the guard "You'll find Jarl Balgruuf in Dragonsreach, atop the hill."

Harry nodded, and waited until the gate was opened for him.

* * *

**Whiterun, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim**

As he entered the city, Harry found himself in absolute curiosity with it, even if he was just at the entrance. As he looked at the distance, he could see what seemed to be a market stall, and just a few meters away from him was what seemed to be Whiterun's blacksmith.

As he walked past two of the cities inhabitants, one them, which was a man dressed in the same armour which Hadvar used, turned suddenly to him.

"You there!" he called.

Harry turned towards the man.

"Grey-Mane or Battle-Born?"

"Not this again…" muttered the woman who he was talking to.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"I said Grey-Mane or Battle-Born." he repeated.

"What are you talking about!?"

"He is asking you if you either support the Grey-Mane clan or the Battle-Born clan." said the woman.

"Erm, what's the difference?" asked Harry.

"The Battle-Born clan stands loyal to the Empire, as all Nords should be." Said the man "The Gray-Mane clan prefers to shout praises to Ulfric Stormcloak. So I ask again, Grey-Mane or Battle-Born."

That was clear choice.

"Battle-Born."

"Then I say well met friend." said the man, his tone changing from cold to as if he and Harry had known each other for years "I could tell you were a sharp one the moment I laid my eyes on you."

" _Right….."_

"Erm, who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am Idolaf Battle-Born, son of Olfrid Battle-Born, and a member of the Imperial Legion."

"I am Adrianne Avenicci." Said the woman "I am one of the two blacksmiths here in Whiterun. My father serves as the Jarl's steward."

"Harrison."

"No surname or clan?" asked Idolaf.

Harry simply shook his head.

"My…birth name has no meaning here." he said "So I simply use my first one."

"Fine by me." said Idolaf "What brings you to Whiterun?"

"I came to deliver a message from Riverwood to the Jarl." said Harry "About this whole thing with the dragons."

"Then you should hurry to Dragonsreach." said Adrianne "The Jarl must be holding court at the moment."

"Thanks." said Harry smiling "I'll see you two around."

The young wizard quickly ran towards the market, and climbed the stairs towards an area with a large leaf-less tree. On a corner seemed to be a man shouting about someone, but Harry ignored him, and continued to climb another set of stairs, until he reached the entrance to Dragonsreach.

* * *

The first impression that Harry had from the fortress was that it was enormous, and it seemed to be far larger within that the exterior would make appear. As he approached the throne of the Jarl, he began to hear the conversation between the Jarl himself and a man which he thought to be Adrianne's father.

"…cannot afford to act rashly in times like these." said the steward.

"And what would you have me do, then?" questioned the Jarl "Nothing?"

"My lord, please, this is no time for rash action." pleaded the steward "I just think that we need more action before we act…."

But Balgruuf's attention was shifted towards the newcomer.

"Who's this then?" he asked, as a dark skinned woman approached Harry.

When Harry looked at the woman, he had never though that he would see a truly black person in his entire life. And this woman seemed to share a few traits with the "man" from Riverwood.

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" she questioned in a stern and irritated voice "Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving any visitors."

"I bring news from Helgen and Riverwood. About the dragon attack."

"That explains why the guards let you inside Whiterun." said the woman, still not trusting full Harry "Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally. And keep your distance from him."

Harry approached the Jarl, and the man looked directly at him.

"What's this I hear about Helgen?" asked the Jarl "Were you there? Did you see this dragon with your own eyes?"

"Yes Jarl Balgruuf." answered Harry "Had it not been for that dragon, then Ulfric Stormcloak would have been already executed by the Empire."

He left cautiously the part where he would have been dead as well.

"I should have guessed Ulfric would have been mixed up in this." the Jarl certainly didn't seem to be surprised "You mentioned Riverwood. Has it been attacked as well?"

"No. But they fear that without any defences they may be an easy target for any dragon attack."

The Jarl took a deep breath, and looked at his steward.

"What do you say now Proventus?" he questioned "Shall we continue to trust the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

" _Dragons can fly dammit!"_ thought Harry somewhat irritated with the fact that no one had thought of it as well.

"My, Lord, we should sent troops to Riverwood at once." suggested the dark-skinned woman "If that dragon is lurking in the mountains then Riverwood will certainly be a target."

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation!" countered Proventus "He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him. We should not…"

"The Jarl of Falkreath is far more interested in his luxuries than in my troops." said Balgruuf "And I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burn my hold and slaughters my people!"

He then looked at the woman, Harry finding this conversation rather interesting.

"Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

The woman quickly nodded. "Yes, my Jarl."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." said Proventus resigned and somewhat unpleased by the Jarl's decision.

"That would be best." replied Balgruuf.

As the two left, the Jarl turned towards Harry, who had remained silent during the whole conversation.

"Well done. You sought me out on your own initiative and done Whiterun a service. I won't forget it, and neither will the people of Riverwood." he removed a strange dagger from a table next to him "Take this as a small token of my esteem."

Harry took the dagger and observed it. It was of a black colour, with white-like patterns all over it. He rather liked it though.

"There is another thing you could do for me, something that you may be useful in as well." He got up from his throne "Cone, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and…rumours of dragons."

* * *

**Bleak Falls Barrow, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim**

To say that Harry was not pleased would be a rather large understatement. He had no idea that his little fetch quest would involve bandits, giant spiders and groups of undead warriors. Yet he had to find that the ancient Nords had a rather…weak sense of puzzles, considering that the answers were right above the mechanism.

The dagger that Balgruuf had given him had been rather useful against the unsuspecting bandits, and his wand had been as well against those that were aware of him. However, he really needed to cut on the usage of the Reductor curse. Nevertheless, after dealing with the obstacles, a traitorous elf, and even more obstacles, Harry managed to reach the inner sanctum of Bleak Falls Barrow.

The area was enormous, and ahead of him was a large platform with a strange wall. Next to it was a sarcophagus, which strangely enough had its upper stone broken, and a chunk of it was missing. Harry looked inside, and he saw that within was another of those undead warriors, except this one was actually dead. He stepped back, and with the Levitation charm he removed the rest of the stone covering the remains. Next to the warrior's feet was what Harry thought to be the Dragonstone that Farengar needed. He grabbed it, and placed it inside his bag. He then used the levitation charm to place back the stone above the sarcophagus, and for good measure he placed a boulder on top of it as well. If that thing decided that it didn't want to be dead, then he would have a rather unpleasant surprise.

But as he prepared to leave, Harry felt a warm breeze fall over him, and as he looked at where it came from, his eyes fell on the strange wall next to the sarcophagus. Approaching it, harry saw that there were several inscriptions on the wall, and one of them had a blue glow.

He looked at it and his mind began to somehow record the glowing inscription, and on his mind a word echoed.

" _Fus."_

Whatever that meant, Harry did not know, and his current objective was to return the dragonstone to Farengar, and see what he would do with it. Bu t before that, he set his sights on the locked chest that was near the wall as well.

"Alohamora."

It never hurt to have a few more possessions, did it?

* * *

**Whiterun, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim**

The return trip to Whiterun had been made rather quickly, and with his quick return to Dragonsreach, Harry stumbled upon Farengar speaking with someone dressed in full armour, his or her head being impossible to see.

"You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with the other later texts."

Harry was completely unsure of what the court wizard was even talking about.

"Good." Said the armoured person, the voice being clearly female "I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers."

She then noticed that Harry had entered the room.

"We seem to have company."

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protégé!" said Farengar "Have you recovered the stone from Bleak Falls?"

"Yep." Answered Harry, removing the dragonstone from his bag and handing it over to Farengar.

"Finally, the Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow!" said Farengar "For someone so young as you, it seems you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way."

"So…what now?"

"Now this is where you work ends and mine begins." Said the older wizard "My…associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. It was she who discovered its location."

The woman then looked at Harry, as if evaluating him.

"So you went into the Barrow, recovered that and came back in one piece?" she said, rather surprised "Nice work. And Farengar, send me a copy when you've deciphered it."

As the woman left, Harry heard the voice of Irileth, shouting for Farengar.

"Farengar, you need to come at once!" said the woman, running into the room "A dragon had been sighted nearby. You should come as well."

The last part being directed at Harry, and he decided to follow the housecarl and the court wizard. The three went into a chamber above the throne room, where the Jarl was with a Whiterun guard. After hearing the report that the guard had given to the Jarl, Harry began to wonder if it was the same dragon from Helgen. Nevertheless, he would learn it soon enough.

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate." said Irileth.

"Good. Don't fail me." replied the Jarl before he turned to Harry "This is not time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help once more. Since you have more experience with these dragons and survived Helgen, I want you to go with Irileth and see if you can…take care of this problem we have."

"Yes Jarl Balgruuf."

Harry was rather excited for this. The possibility of fighting an actual dragon was making his blood boil, and the teenager quickly headed towards the Watchtower, alongside Irileth and the other guards.

* * *

**Western Watchtower, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim**

Part of the watchtower was completely ruined, and amongst the stone rubble there was also burning wood. On Harry's hand was his wand, while on his back was a bow he had collected from the corpse of one of the undead in Bleak Falls, alongside a couple of arrows.

"It seems that the dragon isn't here." he said.

"But he can return." replied Irileth "We need to see if there are any other survivors, so spread out and see if you can find anything."

As the group approached the tower, a soldier came from within, crouching as if afraid that the dragon would see him.

"No, get back! The thing is still here somewhere!" he shouted "Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it."

Irileth immediately ran towards the guard.

"What happened here? Where is this dragon? Quickly now!"

"I-I don't know!"

Out of nowhere a sound that Harry recognized came from the distance. And it seemed that he was not the only one who did.

"Kyne save us, here he comes again!"

Harry and the guards observed as a dark form appeared from behind the mountain, slowly becoming bigger as it approached.

"Here it comes!" shouted Irileth "Find cover and make every arrow count."

As the dragon approached the watchtower's new defenders, all those present ran to find cover from the dragon, while also attempting to find good spots to fire their arrows. Harry was no different, running to the interior of the tower, and heading towards an opening. He heard the dragon roar, and saw as some of those outside shot arrows at the creature. Instead of using the bow, Harry used one of the spells he had learned in his grandfather's library. The spell itself conjured arrows, which were then shot at high speed towards a target. He knew that the spell itself had been used by the supporters of a Quidditch team, but now which one.

The dragon flew by, avoiding some arrows yet getting hit by others, until he turned towards one of the soldiers mid-air.

" _ **Yol Toor Shul!"**_

A continuous blast of fire came from the dragon's mouth, and its intended target managed to escape his certain death only by quickly jumping behind the rubble. The dragon seemed to ignore his own failure, and simply returned to his flying around the tower, evading the arrows of the combatants.

_**"I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!"** _

Harry became momentarily stunned. He didn't know that the dragons could talk, much less be sentient beings. At least those in Earth were not capable of such things. He snapped of thes thoughts and continued to fire arrows at the dragon, managing to hit it on its throat.

_**"Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!"** _

And it seemed that the dragons had a language of their own. And while Harry did not understand it, he found that those words held some sort of…familiarity to him. He pointed his wand at the dragon, and decided to use other types of spells.

"Expulso!"

A blue light was shot from his wand directly at the dragon, hitting it on its chest. The flying creature was unprepared for the spells, as it was as if a gigantic rock had been thrown at him. The dragon came crashing down into the ground, and despite struggling to get up, it eventually did so.

_**"You are brave. Balaan hokoron. Your defeat brings me honour."** _

Harry jumped from the tower's opening, landing on the ground without any kind of issue. Carefully using the rubble as cover he got himself close enough to the dragon to use another spell against him, while he was distracted by the guards.

"Lumos Solem!"

An enormous blast of light erupted from Harry's wand, temporarily blinding those that were in front of it. Harry took the opportunity, and ran towards the blinded dragon. One he was near it, Harry unsheathed the ebony dagger he had been given by Balgruuf and he took hold of the dragon's neck. Grabbing it, Harry managed to mount the neck of the beast, and plunged his dagger on its throat several times. The dragon roared in fury and in pain, until he realized who the person on top of his neck was, and the fury and pain turned into terror.

" _ **Dovahkiin!"**_ he said, his voice already raspy and nearly lost _**"Niid!"**_

It took a few seconds before the dragon stopped struggling, and the body slumped on the ground. Harry was completely shocked, despite the situation. He had just killed a dragon. But then he began laughing, remembering those stories about his brother killing dragons when he was three years old. Except those were fake, and this one was very real.

He got up from the dragon's neck and looked towards Irileth and the guards. The woman and they all seemed to be all looking shocked at Harry.

"That was…impressive." said the dark elf.

But then with Harry unaware of it, the dragon's corpse began to burn.

"Everybody, get back!" shouted Irileth.

Harry looked behind him, and saw that the dragon's body was seemingly on fire. He quickly moved away from hit, but as he did, it seemed that the flames were following him. In a second, the flames coming from the dragon's burning corpse engulfed him, and Harry's mind became filled with foreign knowledge and memories. The dragon he had just killed was apparently called Mirmulnir, and with him he also learned the meaning of some of the dragon's language, but the knowledge was fractured, like a torn book.

Yet there was something on his mind that began to sound like a gentle whisper, a single word.

" _Fus…force…"_

And when the flames were all absorbed by his own body, all that remained of the dragon was its skeleton and pieces of its hide.

But as he looked at the guards, looking for an explanation, all he saw was even more shocked looks directed at him.

"I-I can't believe it…" said one of them "You're…Dragonborn…"

"What?" he questioned confused "I'm pretty sure that my parents were human."

"In the old tales, back when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons, steal their souls and their power." he tried to explain "That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?"

"I don't know." He said, still unsure about his current predicament "Maybe I did…."

"There is only one way to find out. Try to shout, that would prove it."

" _Try to shout huh…."_ wondered Harry _"From what Mirmulnir's soul 'told' me, a shout is that thing he did when fire came out of his mouth. So perhaps that strange word from Bleak Falls…"_

Harry turned towards the dragon's skeleton, and reached out into the strange meaning of the word.

" _ **Fus!"**_

Instead of his normal voice, a strange force emanated from his mouth, pushing the dragon's skeleton away a few meters. What followed was a pseudo-argument between Irileth and the guard, before Harry eventually returned to Whiterun, to give the news to the Jarl.

However, as the he climbed the steps towards Dragonsreach, a ground shaking shout was heard all across Skyrim.

" _ **Dovahkiin!"**_

It was almost as if it was thunder, and not even Mirmulnir's shouts were that potent.

Nevertheless, Harry continued on his way to Dragonsreach, entering the fortress.

* * *

**Whiterun, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim**

As Harry approached the Jarl, he was that the man was speaking with someone else. Yet as he came closer, he was quickly approached by Proventus.

"Good. You're finally here." said the man rather relieved "The Jarl's been waiting for you."

Harry got closer to the throne, and listened to what the other men were saying.

"You heard the summons. What else could it mean?" asked Balgruuf to the other man, who turned towards Harry.

"Is he the one?" asked the man to the Jarl.

"Perhaps." said the Jarl before turning to Harry "So, what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?"

"We found the watchtower somewhat wrecked, but the dragon only appeared after we arrived." answered Harry "The dragon is now dead though."

"I knew I could count on you and Irileth." he said "But there must have happened something more. Something strange to the dragon?"

Harry began to wonder how much did Balgruuf knew about this whole Dragonborn business.

"Something happened when I killed the dragon." he answered "His body began to burn and some flames went towards me. The men there called me Dragonborn after that."

Balgruuf's eyes widened.

"So it's true, the Greybeards were really summoning you then." said the man is wonder.

"Greybeards?" asked Harry.

"Monks who live in seclusion in a fortress on the Throat of the World." explained the Jarl "Masters of the Way of the Voice."

"What do they want with me then?"

"If you really are Dragonborn, then the Greybeards will possibly want to teach you of how to use your gift with the Voice." suggested Balgruuf.

Then the man next to Balgruuf, who was apparently called Hrongar, began an actual argument with Proventus, said argument went for a while until Balgruuf decided to interrupt it, telling Harry that he should go to High Hrothgar. However, before Harry could leave, he was stopped by Balgruuf.

"Your action have proven to have been a great service to me and the hold of Whiterun, Dragonborn." he said, and Harry started to wonder what was going to happen next "By my right as Jarl, I name you thane of Whiterun.2

" _I'm a what?"_ he thought.

"It's the greatest honour that's within my power to grant." continued the Jarl "I assign you Lydia as a personal housecarl, and this weapon from my armoury to serve as your badge of office."

He gave an axe to Harry, and the new thane noticed that the weapon had a strange blue glow.

"As a thane of Whiterun, you require a residence in the city, so I gift you with Breezehome."

"I-I'm honoured Jarl Balgruuf." said Harry rather stunned by what the Jarl had just done.

"The honour is ours Dragonborn, to have you as thane of our city." replied the Jarl.

And Harry began to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Lydia was a rather interesting person. Much like the other people, she had been surprised when she learned that the Dragonborn and the new thane of Whiterun was actually a young teenager, but she quickly got used to the fact that the person she was supposed to protect was even younger than her. In fact, even if she did not show it, she was rather proud of herself, to have been chosen to be the housecarl of the Dragonborn, his age not mattering. Despite it all, Harry thought that having the Nord woman at his side would be a good thing, as she would probably more experienced with this world than he was.

And regarding Breezehome, Harry actually though his new home to be rather cozy, and all things considered it was good that he now had an actual place to stay, instead of something like Sancre Tor. The house was fully furnished, and it had two bedrooms alongside a small alchemy laboratory. Harry thought that there was no bathroom inside the house, until he discovered that there was a trapdoor to the basement, where the bathroom was. Nevertheless, before he went to High Hrothgar, he had to return to Earth.

"My thane…what are you doing?" asked Lydia.

Harry was pointing his wand at a stick that was on top of the dinning table.

"I'm trying to create a portkey." he answered.

"A what?"

"You'll see…"

Harry was attempting to picture Sancre Tor on his mind, and also trying to make sure that his concentration would be enough for the spell to work.

"Portus!"

The stick trembled on the table, and after a second, it glowed with a slightly strong blue colour, until it returned to normal.

"Let's see if it works." he said, before grabbing part of the stick "Lydia, would you take the other part?"

The housecarl reluctantly grabbed the other end of the stick, and just before she could ask what was supposed to happen, she felt as if something was grabbing her stomach, and pulling it towards the stick.

* * *

**Sancre Tor, Colovia, Cyrodiil**

Harry and Lydia fell on the ground, the two groaning with pain. The transportation had been somewhat unpleasant for the two, but Harry quickly managed to get up, and looked at his surroundings.

"It worked!" he said happily, recognizing the ruins.

"What worked?" asked Lydia getting up as well "Where are we?"

"The portkey." answered Harry "We are in Cyrodiil."

"What!?" she said in shock "H-How can we be in Cyrodiil?"

"The portkey serves as a rather…quick method of transportation." he said "So, since I needed to get here before going to meet those Greybeards, I decided to try and create one. And it seems I did it."

"Okay…" said Lydia, somewhat confused by the words of her thane but realizing that he was also a wizard "So what do you want from here?"

"Follow me and you'll see."

"Lead on." she mumbled before following Harry into the ruined fortress's interior.

Much like before, the fortress was empty, and Harry guided Lydia into the corridor where the secret entrance to the portal chamber was. Opening it, Lydia became surprised to see that there was a secret passage in the corridor, but even more surprised when she saw the floating pieces of an archway.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A portal created centuries ago by mages in the service of Price Juliek Cyrodiil."

"Juliek Cyrodiil?" she asked, the name not familiar despite knowing a few things about the Reman Dynasty.

"The son of Emperor Reman Cyrodiil III." answered Harry who was closing the passageway "While the historians believe that he was killed by an assassin, he actually escaped to this place and went through this portal to another world."

"A plane of Oblivion?" she questioned.

"No." said Harry opening the chest with the Amulet of Kings and the sword of Juliek "The place behind this portal is not even close to this universe."

Harry then removed the Amulet of Kings from the chest, and placed it around his neck. However, it seemed that Lydia recognized the object.

"T-That…that's the Amulet of Kings!" she said "B-But it was destroyed during the Oblivion Crisis."

"This is not the real Amulet." explained Harry "While the gem in the middle was created from the same source as the one in the original amulet, this one is actually a copy. A working copy, but a copy nonetheless."

" _But it could become a new one though..."_ a voice on his mind suggested.

"At the moment, this amulet serves as a simple way of opening the passage into the chamber on the other side."

Harry then approached the portal.

"This portal would only work for people which are part of the Reman line."

"So we can't use it." she said.

"We can, or at least, I can." corrected Harry "I'm a descendant of Reman Cyrodiil III, and so I can use this portal and this Amulet of Kings."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Not only the Dragonborn, but also the last of an ancient line of Emperors of Tamriel?"

"My life is filled with strange things." said Harry, before extending his arm "Grab my arm."

"Why?"

"Since the portal only works with my bloodline, then I suppose that my clothes would not be able to pass through the portal, but since they do, then I think that if you are in direct contact with me, you'll be able to use it as well."

Lydia decided to grab Harry's arm, and the two entered the portal to Earth.

* * *

**Fort Reman, Scotland (U.K.)**

Once the two had arrived at Fort Reman, Lydia began to familiarize herself with the crypt of the Cyrodiil dynasts. Eventually, the two left the fort, and Harry began to look for another stick he could use.

"Where are we?" asked Lydia.

"No longer on Nirn, I can assure you." said Harry "This place is called Fort Reman, and we are in the country of Scotland, which in turn is part of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. If you take a map of Tamriel and compare it to one of Britain, then you could say that we are in the country equivalent to Skyrim in here."

Harry then found a suitable stick, and used the same procedure from Whiterun, this time thinking about the exterior of the protection wards around Cadfield House.

"Portus."

The stick glowed blue, and soon enough, the two were on their way to Harry's grandfather house.

* * *

**Cadfield House, Hogsmeade, Scotland (U.K.)**

Harry and Lydia approached the house, with the young wizard giving access to the woman, and the wards recognizing it. Lydia was amazed with the building itself. Never had she seen something so…extravagant before, not even the Blue Palace in Solitude nor the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm. She could only wonder why Harry had brought them here.

"Why are we here?" she asked "What is this place?"

"This is Cadfield House." answered Harry "It has served for centuries as the residence for the Earls of Cadfield, a title which now belongs to my grandfather."

"An earl? questioned Lydia "Is that some sort of king?"

For Lydia, the grandness of the building could only mean that it belonged to a powerful monarch of sorts.

"Not exactly a king." Said Harry "Here in Britain, an earl is the equivalent to counts."

"But this building…it seems to be more of a palace than the residence of an earl."

"Let's just say that here on Earth, things regarding titles and wealth are somewhat more advanced than on Tamriel."

It was then that something snapped on Lydia.

"Hold on, you said that this is where your grandfather lives." she said, only realizing sometime now "Are you from this world?"

Harry smiled.

"Yep." he answered "This is where I lived before I travelled to your world, the world of some of my ancestors."

Despite the revelation, Lydia could not help but continue to look at the magnificent building.

* * *

Harry and Lydia entered the house, and the woman became even more impressed with the decorations and the furniture.

"Grandfather!" shouted Harry.

Harry's shout was received with someone coming from the living room.

"Harry?" said Charlus surprised "You've returned!"

But he then turned towards Lydia.

"And who is she?"

"This is Lydia." introduced Harry "She is my housecarl."

"Housecarl?" he questioned recognizing the translated word from the old Scandinavian cultures "How did you get a bodyguard?"

Harry sighed.

"It is a long story,"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

For those that have good knowledge about the Elder Scrolls lore, then you may know that there are a few myths about the origin of the Amulet of Kings. In this story, the true myth is that the original amulet's stone was created when a drop of blood from Lorkhan's Heart (as it was hurled across Tamriel) landed inside an Ayleid Well, and the Magicka within the well crystallized the blood into a red crystal, which would be later turned into the Chim-el Adabal. In this story, two Chim-el Adabal were created from the red stone, and one would later be used to forge the first Amulet of Kings. The second Chim-el Adabal would be used by Juliek Cyrodiil, who created the second Amulet of Kings, which is the one used by Harry. The two stones are also connected, but that is something that I will not discuss here (but think about the lore surrounding the Towers and the Stones, and perhaps you will understand what I am taking about).

Just a heads up, in this story, Harry will be a member of the Imperial Legion, and I can clearly say that the only factions which he will not join are the Volkihar Clan (for reasons which will be made obvious), the Companions, and obviously, the Stormcloaks. If I make any references in the future to the Companions, then assume that someone else took that "quest line" and helped them to slay the giant in that farm before Harry arrived.

Also, I don't consider the Bards College to be a major faction, considering that it only has a single quest, and serves no actual purpose other than "reactivating" a festival in Solitude.


	4. Ambition

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling while the Elder Scrolls series belong to Bethesda.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Other Language"**

" _ **Dragon Speaking/Dragon Language/Shouts"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Ambition** _

**Cadfield House, Hogsmeade, Scotland (U.K)**

To say that Charlus was surprised would be a rather weak statement. Harry had told him all that had happened since he had arrived at Tamriel, excluding the part where he had been ambushed by the Imperial Legion. He had carefully said that he was already at Helgen when the whole issue happened. Nevertheless, the fact that his grandson had killed a dragon, and then devoured its soul was somewhat mind boggling. What impressed Charlus as well was the fact that Harry had been given a title in that world, and despite it being a noble yet honorific title, it meant something.

"Seems you are making a name for yourself." said Charlus "And I assume you will return to that world."

"Of course I will!" exclaimed Harry "I never felt freer than I have before. Besides, the fact that I'm not longer known simply as the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived is a plus."

Charlus smiled at the enthusiasm of his grandson, wondering how things could have been had he not been the one raising Harry. But whole talk of Tamriel was gathering his interest, even more than before.

"So, tell me Harry, why did you came back to Earth?"

"I needed to get a few things of my own, such as my broom and other things."

"Is that so?" questioned the Potter patriarch "Then I am sure that you don't mind if I go with you to that world as well, do you?"

"W-What?" Harry stammered "Why would you want to go to Tamriel?"

"Your tales of that place have given me…a rather revived sense of adventure." Said the old man "I may not be in the best shape for the kind of adventuring you do, but there are other types of adventure as well."

Both Harry and Lydia began to wonder what was on the old man's mind. Charlus then turned to the Nord woman.

"Lydia, am I correct?" she responded with a nod "Tell me, are there in Tamriel any…erm…places where a currency or can be changed for another? Even if it's some sort of…'new-found' currency?"

"Is that currency in coins?" she asked.

"It is."

"Can you show me one?"

Charlus removed a small bag of coins from his robes, and took out a Galleon, handing it to Lydia. She looked at the coin, before handing it over to Charlus.

"There is no need for that." She said "That kind of coin serves as well as a Septim. Many adventurers use the gold they collected from tombs or other places that existed before the Empire, so that kind of coin is usable."

That answer seemed to please both Harry and Charlus.

"Well Harry, it seems we have work to do."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in Diagon Alley, with Lydia disguised as an Earth wizard which also served as the bodyguard to both Harry and his grandfather. The trio went first to Gringotts, where Charlus withdrew a rather large amount of money from his personal vault, a good fortune he had amassed over the years, separated from the main Potter wealth. The amount of money removed was such that even the goblin who was attending him became rather shocked with it. Harry removed a large amount of money from his own vault as well, a gift from his grandfather years ago.

However, despite the money removed, there was not much of a difference in the vaults. The three quickly went to buy certain objects such as magical trunks and the "bigger on the inside" tents. Those would be needed for Harry and Charlus as well. After buying many other things, Harry and the others returned to the Cadfield House, where after packing many things, Charlus wrote two letters: one for James and another for the Ministry, informing the two that he was going away on a "little" holiday to a secret location.

And, so after locking away the entire mansion, preventing all except for him to enter it, Charlus accompanied Harry and Lydia on another portkey travel to the ruins of Fort Reman.

* * *

**Fort Reman, Colovia, Cyrodiil**

Charlus was rather impressed with the ruins of Sancre Tor, and the old man began to study the whole place, dissecting it like it was a corpse inside a morgue. When he left the interior of the ruined structure, he was surprised to see the normal looking forest that surrounded the ancient city's ruins.

"So this is Tamriel…" he mumbled, before starting to speak in a rather hushed tone "Perhaps this place could be…renovated…"

He then turned to Harry and Lydia, the two watching the old man, wondering what he would do.

"Tell me Harry, is there a way to buy plots of land in here?" he asked.

"I think that you have to speak with the steward of the Countess of Chorrol" he answered "All I know is that they are the ones to speak about buying properties and that kind of stuff. But they are very selective in who can buy and not property."

"Then would you point me in the right direction of Chorrol?"

"I think it's better if I create a portkey to bring us there." said the young Dragonborn, before turning a branch into a portkey to Chorrol.

"Off we go." said the old man happily.

* * *

What happened later was something that made both Harry and Lydia cease to underestimate the Potter patriarch. They did not know how he did it, but Charlus somehow succeeded in buying the whole area where Sancre Tor was, and even made it so that not much money was spent. The old man had also hired a construction firm to repair the majority of the structure, and did so at a rather fair price (for himself that is).

When noticing the looks his grandson was sending him, Charlus simply replied:

"Well, you don't spend good part of your life married to a Black and learn nothing about the art of what your grandmother called 'shadow politics'. Lucius Malfoy and that Lestrange fellow are obvious exceptions."

Charlus also made sure to buy an actual house inside the city, as he had no intention to be living out in the woods. Curiously enough, the steward had bragged that the house had bought was once one the residences of the Champion of Cyrodiil, before his strange disappearance shortly after the end of the Oblivion Crisis, legend telling that he had been last seen near the Niben Bay.

Nevertheless, with Charlus fully settled in Cyrodiil, Harry could leave the old man to his schemes, and return to Skyrim with Lydia. After all, he had a meeting with the Greybeards.

* * *

**Ivarstead, The Rift, Skyrim**

The return to Skyrim had been rather quick, and so Harry and Lydia went quickly to Ivarstead, using a portkey to the ruins of Helgen as a shortcut. When Harry and Lydia arrived at Ivarstead, the youngest noticed that the town was somewhat similar to Riverwood, except less prosperous. Nevertheless, he was not there to help the town to grow, but to climb the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar. As he approached a bridge that lead into the start of the steps, Harry could not help but overhear a conversation.

"On your way up the 7,000 Steps again, Klimmek?" asked the Bosmer.

"Not today." answered Klimmek "I'm just not ready to make the climb to High Hrothgar. The path isn't safe."

"Aren't the Greybeards expecting some supplies?" asked the elf.

The man simply shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm not certain." he responded "I've yet to be allowed into the monastery. Perhaps one day."

After the elf was gone, Harry decided to approach the man.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong with the path to High Hrothgar?" he asked.

"Hum? Well, the snowstorm last night may have caused the path to be rather slippery, so I'm not certain if it is safe for someone to go there."

"But if I wanted to go there, then would there be a problem?"

"I don't see why you would bother." said the Nord "The Greybeards don't allow any person into their monastery."

Harry snorted. "I'm not 'any person'."

"What do you…?" the Nord asked, before he interrupted himself "…you can't be…you're not the Dragonborn, are you?"

"And if I am?"

"Well…erm…you're somewhat…young…"

"And since when was that an issue?" asked Harry irritated again that someone had mentioned his age.

"Nothing, nothing!" said the man "But…if you are going up there, could you take some supplies I have here to the Greybeards?"

"Might as well do it." said Harry "But if I decide to return here, then I expect a reward of sorts."

"Of course!" said the man, before handing a bag to Harry, who placed it inside his own bag, ignoring the incredulous looks he was receiving from the man.

The teenager turned towards the mountain, and with Lydia, the two began to climb the seven thousand steps.

"I never thought that I would do this in my life." said the housecarl.

"Well, there is a first time for everything Lydia."

* * *

**High Hrothgar, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim**

The climbing had taken quite a while, and certain obstacles on the way had stalled harry and Lydia as well. Despite such things, the two managed to reach the monastery.

"Well, we're here." said Lydia.

Harry looked at the entrance, and noticed that there was a large chest nearby. He opened it, and placed inside the supplies he had been given.

"Let's see what these Greybeards want with me then." he said, motioning Lydia to follow him.

Harry opened the gate, entering the fortress. As he did, he noticed that a robed man was seemingly awaiting him on the monastery's hall. Telling Lydia to wait near the entrance, he approached the robed man. But before he could speak, the man approached him as well.

"So…a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age." said the Greybeard.

"What?" asked Harry confused "What do you mean?"

"First, let us see if you truly are Dragonborn." said the aged man, instead of answering Harry's question "Let us taste of your Voice."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Shout at us." said the man "Worry not, we are well capable of withstanding a dragon shout."

Harry simply shrugged at the man's statement, and did as he was asked.

" _ **Fus!"**_

Once again, a strange force was expelled from Harry's mouth making the Greybeard nearly fall over. But as he steadied himself, he looked at Harry, this time with a look of strange reverence.

"Dragonborn, it is you." he said "Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards."

"Harrison." he introduced himself "But you can continue to call me Dragonborn, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Very well then. Now tell me, Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

"Erm…didn't you summon me Master Arngeir?" questioned Harry with a hint of sarcasm on his voice "In any case, I am here answering your summons, and to learn more about this whole Dragonborn thing."

"We have summoned you, yes. And we are honoured to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar." said the Greybeard "We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfilment of your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"That is for you to discover." said the old man "We can show you the Way, but not your destination. Perhaps you are destined to greatness, much like Tiber Septim himself who came here long ago. Or perhaps you will be cast into obscurity, much like any common man."

" _I would prefer the first one, if you don't mind."_ though Harry.

"I am ready to learn." he then said.

-line break-

It was rather short, but in less than thirty minutes, Harry had learned a new Word of Power for the Unrelenting Force shout, and he had also learned a completely new shout, Whirlwind Sprint.

The Greybeards had then decided to test his skill with the Thu'um, and when he had passed their little test, Harry had been approached by Arngeir once more.

"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is...astonishing." said the man clearly amazed "I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself..."

"I don't know how I do it." he admitted "It just happens naturally."

"You were given this gift by the gods for a reason." said Arngeir "It is up to you to figure out how best to use it. You are now ready for your last trial."

Harry began to ask himself what was coming next.

"Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remain true to the Way of the Voice, and you will return."

"Very well Master Arngeir."

The old man simply nodded, and said few words.

"Sky above, Voice within."

* * *

Harry had no intention of heading straight to Ustengrav. Instead, he made his way with Lydia to Whiterun's stables, where he paid the man with the carriage to take the two to Solitude. He had intended to finally meet the General, and see if he could finally solve the whole Helgen issue.

However, Harry's own nature made him want to go and explore the capital city of Skyrim, and so he did.

* * *

**Solitude, Haafingar Hold, Skyrim**

When Harry first entered Solitude, the first thing he had seen was a mob assembled in front of a dais, and on top of the dais was an executioner, a prisoner, and a man wearing the armour of the Solitude Guards. It seemed that the man had been the one to allow Ulfric to escape the city when he had killed the High King. To Harry, no mattering how much "noble" many have been to the man, it was still treason, and the punishment was adequate. He did not stay to see the execution, deciding to explore Solitude instead. It was a rather nice city, more regal than Whiterun yet more…harsh, and said harshness came from the stones that the city was made of. Whiterun was more…open though. But he still liked Solitude, and it seemed that Lydia did as well, but somewhat less than him.

Harry approached the Blue Palace, and as he entered it he immediately saw the contrast between Solitude and Whiterun. As he approached the upper floor, he began to hear the court and what seemed to be a villager. They seemed to be discussing some sort of cave and weird noises, so Harry began to feel curious about it. And while the man as assured that someone would look into it, Harry decided to take matters into his own hands.

And when he asked the steward, Falk Firebeard about it, the man simply told him that if he could see what was happening in the cave, then he would be thankful. And Harry being Harry could not pass up the opportunity. So he headed straight away to where Falk had said that the cave was located.

* * *

**Wolfskull Cave, Haafingar Hold, Skyrim**

Once again, Harry learned that caves in Skyrim were not exactly the most pleasant of places to be. And while Lydia proved to be a major help against the necromancers, the fact that there were a lot of them inside the cavern was rather strange to the young wizard. And as the two slaughtered their way into its depths, killing even more necromancers, skeletons, draugr, and dead thralls, the two eventually came upon a passage into a much wider zone of the cavern, and it was here that Harry saw the most spectacular light show he had seen in his entire life. There seemed to be the ruins of a tower inside the cavern, and on top was a large glowing blue orb, and there were strange streams of energy heading into said orb.

"Wolf Queen. Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!"

The voice of a woman was heard across the cavern, echoing in its walls.

"We summon Potema!" said the voices of the other necromancers.

"Who's Potema?" whispered Harry to Lydia.

"I think she was an old queen of Solitude centuries ago." answered the housecarl.

"Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema." continued the ritual master "No longer. Hear us Wolf Queen! We Summon You!"

"We summon Potema!" repeated the necromancers.

Then, suddenly a powerful voice echoed across the cavern, shaking it's the very ground and tower.

"Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!" it said.

Harry could only assume that this was the Potema they were trying to summon.

"As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you Wolf Queen!" said the ritual master.

Harry's eyes widened, and Lydia seemed to understand the same thing as Harry. Potema was certainly not going to like what the necromancers were trying to do.

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood." said the necromancers.

And he was right.

"What! What are you doing?! You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!" shouted the summoned spirit, making the ground shake even more.

"Summoned with words. Bound by blood." they repeated.

"You ants don't have the power to bind me!" snarled the Wolf-Queen.

Harry decided that he had seen enough. He pointed his wand at the tower, exactly at its pinnacle where the ritual was being performed.

"Reducto!"

A jet of blue light came from his wand, and when it hit the tower, its top exploded with extreme prejudice, obliterating all those on it. But it seemed that the spirit was unaffected by it, as it simply escaped the cavern, heading to the unknown. Lydia on the other hand, was looking at Harry rather stunned at how fast he had resolved the situation.

"Well…that was fast."

* * *

**Solitude, Haafingar Hold, Skyrim**

"Potema herself!?" he asked in shock "Please, tell me you've stopped them!"

"Don't worry, the ritual was not completed and the necromancers were killed."

To say that Falk Firebeard was relieved was not an understatement.

"You have done a great service to Solitude and her people." said the steward "A resurrected Potema…I shudder at the thought."

But it seemed that Firebeard wanted something more with him.

"Also, rumours travel fast here in Skyrim." he said "And it came to our attention that you are the Dragonborn."

Somehow Harry though that he was not going to have a moment of rest from now on.

"Jarl Elisif wishes to speak with you." he said "She told me that you have given her an opportunity that was unavailable before, whatever she meant with that."

"Where is she?" asked Harry, not seeing the Jarl on the throne, where she was usually.

"You are to meet her in her chambers." said Falk "

"Ok then." replied Harry, before being told where Elisif's chambers were.

As Harry headed towards the room, he turned to Lydia.

"Wait here while I talk to her."

"Yes my Thane."

Harry entered the room, and he saw that the Jarl was sitting near a table, with another chair near it. He approached the woman, and noticed that for a Jarl she seemed to be rather…lacking in presence. Nevertheless, he was not the one to judge. After all, she was still rather new in being a Jarl, considering that she had become one not long ago, and she would eventually learn how to behave like one.

"Jarl Elisif." said Harry "Your steward told me that you wished to speak to me."

"I have, but tell me your name first." she said "It is unfair that you know mine, yet I don't know yours."

"It's Harrison, my lady."

"Harrison then." she said "I was hoping you could do something…personal for me."

"What exactly Jarl Elisif?"

"When I was told that the young man that had come here was none other than the Dragonborn himself, and that he had gone to Wolfskull Cave to deal with the problem in there, I thought that this presented an opportunity that I did not have before." she explained "As such, I believe that you are someone we can trust."

"And what exactly is that opportunity?" asked Harry intrigued and somewhat suspicious.

"As you may know, Talos worship is outlawed in the Empire. And when we buried by husband, I made offerings to all the gods, except Talos."

"I assume you will ask me to bring some sort of offering to Talos secretly."

"Yes. I would like you to take an item of his." she said "A war horn handed down from his father, and place it at a shrine of Talos."

"I would be honoured to help Jarl Elisif," said Harry "but where exactly am I supposed to find a shrine of Talos?"

"I have heard rumours that there is a secret shrine near a cave in Whiterun, but I never sent someone to investigate." She admitted "Not to mention that Whiterun is out of my jurisdiction."

"I'll see about placing the horn in a Talos shrine." said Harry.

"Thank you." said the Jarl, before handing the horn to Harry "Oh, and be careful. Rumours travel fast in Skyrim, and the Thalmor may have already sent someone to investigate."

"Don't worry Jarl Elisif." replied Harry before he left "I will be."

* * *

**White River Valley, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim**

Finding the location of the shrine had taken quite a while, but eventually, both Harry and Lydia came across a small open cavern, and inside was a statue of Talos, alongside a small shrine to the god. But as he approached it, Harry quietly drew his wand.

"Homenum Revelio." he whispered.

He began to see a white mist above the benches near the shrine, indicating that there were two invisible people in there. Harry quickly pointed his wand at the benches, and he silently cast another spell.

"Finite Incantatem."

The invisible shapes became visible, and Harry and Lydia clearly saw two Thalmor in there. Before the two could react, Harry decided to use his most used spell since he came to Nirn.

"Reducto!"

The spell went straight at the two Thalmor, wiping them out and leaving nothing but ashes.

"It seems that I may have exaggerated."

"Not really." said Lydia "Makes it less likely for them to get up."

* * *

**Solitude, Haafingar Hold, Skyrim**

Harry entered the Blue Palace, and approached the Jarl, who was sitting on the throne.

"I have done as you asked Jarl Elisif."

"I assume there was no trouble with your mission?"

"Two pests which were quickly disposed of." he said "Nothing to be concerned about."

"Thank you Harrison." said the Jarl "Falk told me what happened on that cave, and for that I am also thankful. You have done a great service, not just to the people of Solitude, but to the people of Skyrim as well. For Potema to be resurrected, then that would bring ruin to us all."

Harry wondered what things Potema did on her life to be so much feared.

"On light of your actions, not just in service of Solitude, but also in service of her Jarl, I name you Thane of Haafingar."

" _So I'm now a thane of another hold, huh?"_ he thought.

"I give you this blade as a sign of your new title," she said, giving Harry a sword which seemed to be made of some sort of greenish glass "and as a thane of Haafingar, you are also given the property known as Proudspire Manor, here in the city."

"Thank you, Jarl Elisif." said Harry, most certainly pleased with this outcome. His grandfather would possibly as well, and he began to wonder what the old man was doing in Cyrodiil. He always used to get a glint on his eyes when he was planning something grand and Harry saw that glint a few times in Diagon Alley and in Chorrol. Regardless, he had to go to the Castle Dour. Too much time had been "wasted".

* * *

Harry entered Castle Dour, ignoring the looks directed at him from the Solitude Guard. As he entered, he began to hear two people talking on a room which was ahead. The door was opened and he recognized General Tullius from Helgen, but the woman he was speaking to was not familiar to him.

"I'm telling you, Ulfric's planning an attack on Whiterun." she said.

"He'd be insane to try." said the General "He doesn't have the men."

"That's not what my scouts report, sir." she retorted "Every day more join his cause. Riften, Dawnstar and Winterhold support him."

"It's not a cause, it's a rebellion!"

"Call it whatever you like, General." she said "The man's going to try to take Whiterun."

"Jarl Balgruuf…" whatever Tullius was going to say was interrupted by the woman.

"Jarl Balgruuf refuses the Legion's right to garrison troops in his city. On the other hand, he also refuses to acknowledge Ulfric's claim."

"Well, if he wants to stand outside the protection of the Empire, fine." he stated "Let Ulfric pillage his city."

"General." the woman did not seem to be amused.

"You people and your damn Jarls." grumbled Tullius.

"Sir, you can't force a Nord to accept help he hasn't asked for."

"If Ulfric's making a move for Whiterun, then we need to be there to stop him." said the General "Draft another letter with the usual platitudes, but this time share some of your intelligence regarding Ulfric's plans. Embellish if you have to. We'll let it seem like it's his idea."

"Yes, sir."

"You Nords and your bloody sense of honour." he mumbled.

"Sir."

After the rather interesting conversation had ended, Harry had finally decided to approach the General, asking himself if the man would recognize him.

"Are my men now giving free reign to anyone who wanders into the castle?" he asked "Do you have some reason to be here, citizen?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I was at Helgen."

The General seemed to recognize him somewhat after he mentioned the destroyed town.

"Right…Helgen…" said the General as if he was revisiting his memories "One of the prisoners if I recall correctly."

Lydia gripped the hilt of her sword, while Harry for a few seconds became tense. Even he did not want to escape from the entire garrison of Solitude, as it would most likely not end well.

"I was told to come here by Hadvar." explained Harry "He told me that it would be a good idea to solve this mess."

That caught Tullius's attention.

"Hadvar's alive!" he exclaimed "You better be saying the truth as he is a fine soldier."

"We parted ways in Riverwood." said Harry "He told me that he was coming to Solitude, but it seems he has not yet arrived."

"General, if I may?" intervened the woman.

"What is it Legate?"

"I have heard only rumours, but tell me, are you the dragonborn so many people are talking about?" asked the Legate.

"What kind of rumours?" many people had mentioned rumours, be he wanted to know what exactly was being said.

"It is said that the dragonborn is a young man, a teenager, who travels with an older woman who serves as his housecarl, and that he killed the dragon that attacked Whiterun." answered the Legate "I don't suppose you are this…person, are you?"

"I am, actually."

Rikke looked at Harry, as if she was taking details of every single visible part of his body.

"In any case, I am sure that your imprisonment was all a terrible misunderstanding." said the General "I don't exactly see why a person your age would be executed, but still…"

"There is also something else."

"Is there?" asked the General.

"I also came here because I want to join the Imperial Legion."

"Is that so?" questioned Tullius "If what you and Legate Rikke say is true, then you would be a great asset to the legion. But first you have to speak with Legate Rikke about the initiation process."

Harry turned towards the Legate.

"Considering everything that has happened, and the fact that you survived Helgen…I've got a good feeling about you, and I don't often get many good feelings about anything." She said "A warrior knows to trust her gut…I'm not going through the normal process with you. I've got a little test lined up. Pass that, and we'll talk about you joining the Legion."

"What kind of test?"

"The kind that evaluates your usefulness during…duress." she said "I'm sending you to clear out Fort Hraagstad. If you survive, you'll pass. If you die, then I'll have no further use for your corpse."

"What's in there?" questioned Harry.

"Much like the other fortresses that dot the landscape of Skyrim, Hraagstad has been overrun by bandits." she revealed "It is also one of the few that remains mostly intact, so we intend to install a garrison there."

Well it seems he was back to the whole "slaughtering bandits" business. It seems that that blade he had been given by Jarl Elisif would be soon baptised in blood.

* * *

**Imperial City, Heartlands, Cyrodiil**

Charlus Potter was impressed with the Imperial City. Over the decade, the populace had attempted to rebuild the city, and did so with a wide margin of success. But what impressed him even more was the White-Gold Tower, even if said structure was somewhat damaged because of the Thalmor siege. Nevertheless, is was rather pleasant to walk through the Green Emperor Way, and observing the base of the Tower.

He eventually entered it, wishing to see its interior for himself. There were some parts of its architecture which reminded him ancient Roman buildings on Earth. But right now, what interested him the most was not the architecture nor the tower itself, but the Elder Council and the Emperor. Having read all the "Brief History of the Empire" books, he had gained insight on the history of the Third Empire, and after reading other books such as "The Monomyth", a few volumes of the _"Pocket Guide to the Empire"_ , a few of the _"36 Lessons of Vivec"_ and other books, and he eventually read the _"Lusty Argonian Maid"_.

When he saw first-hand a session of the Elder Council, Charlus felt somewhat reminded of the Wizengamot. Many of those in the council were only there because of their families and of their own money. He himself could say that he was on the Wizengamot not only for that but also because of his title. And legitimate titles were very rare things in the Wizarding World.

The lack of…dragonblood in the Mede dynasty could be seen as a lack of legitimacy amongst the more traditionalists, even despite the fact that Titus Mede I had captured the Imperial City and proclaimed himself as Emperor. And that was something that he would take advantage of. There was also the fact that many were…unsatisfied with the Emperor, especially after the White-Gold Concordat. This plethora of opportunities was starting to give shape to a masterful plan in Charlus's mind.

It was good that there were a few councillors that were near their "expiration date", so perhaps even with a little investment and donations he would be able to commence the first phase of his plan. Lucius Malfoy may have thought that he had Minister Fudge on his pocket, but Charlus was already bribing officials even before the blond blood-purist was born. He was an expert…an artist.

But first…if some of the books regarding the Interregnum were correct, then some ruins could have still in them some records of the old bard songs. Implanting suggestions on the minds of the people of Cyrodiil by…creative means would be rather useful.

After all, public support was one of the many keys to political success.


	5. The Legion

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling while the Elder Scrolls series belong to Bethesda.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Other Language"**

" _ **Dragon Speaking/Dragon Language/Shouts"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – The Legion** _

**Solitude, Haafingar Hold, Skyrim**

Clearing out Fort Hraagstad had been rather…fun. Especially for Lydia. While she kept slicing up bandits all over the place, Harry had been experimenting with the Thu'um. It was rather interesting to see the bodies fly away in almost a slow motion, and then take the opportunity to plunge a blade in their throats. He wondered how much power the Unrelenting Force shout would have when he obtained the final word of power. Still…he had to think if it would be a good idea to ask Arngeir if he could teach him the Dragon Language. He may have gathered some knowledge from Mirmulnir's soul, but it was not enough for him.

Nevertheless, the deed was done, and Fort Hraagstad was now a lifeless fortress, waiting to be inhabited by soldiers of the Empire. And he was now on his way to Castle Dour, wanting to give the news to Legate Rikke, so that he would finally be able to join the Imperial Legion. But as he entered the castle, Harry came upon the General and the Legate having another conversation.

"…after a fairy tale?"

"If Ulfric gets his hands on that crown, it won't be a fairy tale." she said "It will be a problem."

"Don't you Nords put any stock in your own traditions?" asked Tullius "I thought the Moot choose the king. We're backing Elisif, and when the Moot meets, they'll do the sensible thing."

"Not everyone's agreed to the Moot." said Rikke "You've been here long enough to know that Nords aren't always sensible. We follow our hearts."

"So what? Ulfric gets this crown and then suddenly he's the High King?"

"It's not as simple as that, but the Jagged Crown would be a potent symbol for his cause to rally around. But if we found it first..."

"And we gave it to Elisif?" the General was starting to see what the Legate was suggesting.

"In the absence of the Moot, it would further legitimize her claim."

"Perhaps…I'm entrusting you with resources I can spare." confirmed Tullius "But I'm warning you, if this turns out to be a waste of time and men…"

It was then that Harry had decided to step up.

"You're looking for the Jagged Crown?"

During his travels with Lydia, when the woman had to rest, he had taken the hobby of reading the books he had gathered, gaining much information about the surrounding land.

"I assume that you're being here means you have cleared out the fort."

"Yep." confirmed Harry "You can do whatever you want with that place now. You do have to clean up the mess though. Lydia handiwork was rather…bloody."

"In any case, I'm glad you made it back in one piece." She said "I'll send men to garrison the fort right away. I must say that I'm impressed, but before we go any further, it is time for you to officially join the Legion. General Tullius will administer the oath."

Harry turned to the General.

"In joining the Legion, you'll be taking an oath binding you to the service of the Emperor and thus to every citizen of the Empire." He said "Are you prepared to make that commitment?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here General."

Tullius seemed pleased with the answer.

"Well, then, repeat after me. Upon my honour I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor…"

"Upon my honour I do swear loyalty to the Emperor." he repeated

"…and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire."

"And unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire." repeated Harry once more

"May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty."

Harry repeated Tullius once again.

"May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty."

"Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!"

And so he said the last sentence of the oath.

"Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!"

"Welcome to the Imperial Legion, soldier." said the General "Just remember, we take care of our own. Once you're in the Legion, you're in for life. Speak to Beirand, he's normally out by the forge. He'll get you outfitted, unless you prefer to use your own set armour. In any case, Legate Rikke had a special assignment for you."

"Yes, General Tullius."

Harry went towards the Legate, who was waiting for him.

"Welcome to the Legion, auxiliary." said Rikke "Listen up, Ulfric's right-hand man, Galmar Stonefist had located what he believes is the final resting place of an old High King named Borgas, reportedly the last High King of Skyrim to use the Jagged Crown. It is believed that he was entombed with it."

"And where exactly is King Borgas buried?" he asked.

"Galmar believes that Borgas and the Crown are in the ruins of Korvanjund." he revealed "I assume from your previous question that you have heard of the crown."

"Oh, I have." he answered "Maw unleashing razor snow, Of dragons from the blue brought down, Births the walking winter's woe, The High King in his Jagged Crown."

"I haven't heard that verse in a long time." said Rikke "Anyway, the rest of my men are already assembling outside Korvanjund. I'll meet you there as soon as I finish up here."

* * *

Harry left Castle Dour, and as he headed towards the Solitude Market Square, he was stopped by a man, saying that he had a letter for him. When he had asked who the letter was from, the man had answered that it had been from Falk Firebeard. Harry thanked the man, and opened the letter.

* * *

_Thane Harrison,_

_I have sent this letter to you in order to inform you that while Jarl Elisif may have made you a thane, she has possibly forgotten to assign you an housecarl. I admit that the Jarl is not exactly professional in the matters of state and such, as she is rather young, not just in age but in office as well, so she may have also thought that as you had an housecarl already, then you had no need for another one._

_Therefore, I have taken the liberty to remind the Jarl of this situation, and she has assigned Jordis the Sword-Maiden as your housecarl. She is currently guarding your property in Solitude. I must also mention that our priest of Arkay is worried about your report regarding the attempted resurrection of Potema, and has requested me to contact you in the event of something happening. I hope that if the need arises, you will be willing to assist us again._

_Sincerely,_

_Falk Firebeard_

* * *

Well…it seemed that the lack of a housecarl from his second thaneship had been due to the lack of…experience of Jarl Elisif. Understandable, but rather annoying. If the woman was to become the High Queen, then she would better learn how things worked in the politics of Skyrim.

Harry placed the letter on his bag, and together with Lydia, he went towards the carriage outside Solitude.

"You think that the carriage can leave us on the road near the ruins?" asked Harry.

"Sure. Just make sure that you tell them a close location to it so that they know where they are going."

Yeah…Harry was still a newbie regarding Skyrim's geography, and even though he had a map with marked locations, it would be rather impossible for him to know a close location to Korvanjund. He was an outsider to Skyrim, and all the things he knew were from book he had read and from the things that people said. Had he been a native, then perhaps he would be far more informed than he was now.

Luckily for him, Lydia at least knew more about a few random spots around Skyrim, and one of them was the Nightgate Inn, slightly north-east to the location of the ruins.

* * *

**The Pale, Skyrim**

The majority of the north of central and eastern Skyrim were pretty much either frozen forests or frozen wastelands, and the Pale was not an exception. The carriage travel was rather slow, arriving only after a few hours. Harry entered the inn, only so that he and Lydia could eat something before heading to meet up with the Legate. That is, if she had arrived yet. And while Lydia ate due to necessity, Harry only ate because he missed the taste of food. He continued to question the why of he being immune to hunger and other certain basic needs, such as sleep. Back on Earth he never had such a problem, but since he entered Nirn…he had slowly become like this.

Initially, when he resided in Sancre Tor, he felt the need for food and rest, but now said need was basically gone. In any case, after Lydia was well fed and he had tasted food once again, Harry and his housecarl travelled to the possible location of where the Imperial soldiers were hiding. Yet it was Lydia who succeeded in spotting the legionnaires, not him. And curiously enough, Hadvar was amongst them.

"Hadvar!" said Harry in loud yet hushed tone, enough for the soldier to hear but not to give away their position.

Said soldier turned towards Harrison, and smiled when he realized who it was.

"This is either a coincidence, or you have decided to join the Legion." said the older Nord.

"The second one." replied Harry "I see that Legate Rikke has not arrived yet."

Hadvar shook his head.

"We have been waiting for a few hours for her arrival." he explained "In the meantime, some of our scouts have been spying on the Stormcloaks down there in the ruins, and they seem to be unaware of our presence."

Hadvar then noticed the woman who was accompanying Harry.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"I am Lydia." she answered "Housecarl to Thane Harrison."

"You're a thane and you have a housecarl!?" questioned Hadvar "When and where did that happen?"

"Of Whiterun, and shortly after our…predicament in Helgen."

Together with the rumours, and the little bit of information that Harry had given him, Hadvar managed to connect the dots.

"You're the Dragonborn!? The one who killed that dragon near Whiterun?"

It seemed that the rest of the soldiers heard the conversation, and were now listening with undivided attention.

"Yep. Got close enough to it, and stabbed it several times in the neck." said Harry "Not that I was the only one fighting it though."

"But is seems that it was you who wounded it the most."

That was something that Harry could not deny.

"Erm…well…I guess so." he said "And, what have you been doing since I last saw you?"

"Not much really. This is my first assignment since Helgen." he admitted "I was on my way to Solitude when a Legion Courier gave me my new orders."

"I just got back from Solitude actually." he said "And after this I should go to do what those hermits asked me…"

That last part was more of a mumble, rather than a properly spoken sentence. Hadvar looked strangely at Harry, but his attention was then shifted towards a new arrival on the Legion "hiding spot". It seemed that Legate Rikke had arrived, although her armour was covered in blood.

"Gather around men! And don't mind the blood, I got into a fight with a frost troll." she said "The damn thing was stubborn. Anyway, what's the situation?"

"The Stormcloaks have set up a camp near the entrance of the ruins." said one of the scouts "But they are still unaware of our presence."

"Good." she said "Let's keep it that way for now."

It was then that she noticed that Harry was already there.

"Auxiliary, you're here too. Good." She said "Considering your…status, I suppose that your abilities may come to be useful here."

"I can shout at them, if that is what you want, ma'am." Suggested Harry "Stunning them and allowing us to strike while they are unable to do so."

It seemed that Legate Rikke approved of his idea, but he also had a few other old tricks on his sleeve.

"Are you all ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Legate Rikke." Was the collective response.

"Good. Then listen up legionnaires. Those Stormcloaks are here for the same reason we are. Ulfric the Pretended wants that crown, but we're not going to let him have it. I realize some of you may know men on the other side, but remember this. They are the enemy now, and will not hesitate in striking you down if they have the chance. I hope that you follow the example." She said "General Tullius is counting on us to bring back the Jagged Crown, and that's what we're going to do. Now, let's show the rebels what real soldiers look like!"

All the soldiers took out their weapons, while Harry decided to simply take out his wand. He was prepared to strike at the Stormcloaks with a few explosions, but if he had the chance, then he would love to stab a few of them as well. As they approached the small ravine, Harry took notice of the Stormcloak camp that was down there. He pointed his wand at the area of the camp-fire and the tents, and decided to use the most powerful spell at his disposal.

"Confringo!"

An orange ball of light was shot from the tip of his wand, and when it impacted on the campfire itself, the explosion was enough to leave a small crater, while the surrounding area became filled with bits and pieces of the Stormcloaks and tents which had been there. Harry ignored the looks he received from his fellow soldiers and Lydia, and decided to continue his onslaught against the Stormcloaks. When the ones which had not been in the blast radius realized that they were under attack, it was already too late.

The last thing that the majority of the Stormcloaks outside Korvanjund would see, was an orange light heading towards them.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

Keep in mind that Harry uses a lot of portkeys, but he needs to stop a few times. He may not have the need to sleep or eat, but Lydia does. I also want to thank those who alerted me to the whole Housecarl thingy, and I have "corrected" the issue in this chapter. Just to mention something that is not exactly relevant at this point in the story, but will be later: I like Maven Black-Briar (and this is not sarcasm), but I don't like her in the "I have a crush on her" sense. I simply like her character.

Also, just a heads up: I'm not good at writing battles, so when I can, I simply mention the event (as I did at the start of the chapter).


	6. Korvanjund

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling while the Elder Scrolls series belong to Bethesda.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Other Language"**

" _ **Dragon Speaking/Dragon Language/Shouts"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Korvanjund** _

**Korvanjund, The Pale, Skyrim**

As soon as he entered the ruins alongside the other legionnaires, Harry could feel the dampness of the old tomb. It was cold, although not as cold as outside, and there was a horrible stench of decay that possibly came from the corpses buried inside the old ruins. The old feeling of warmth came from a nearby cooking pot which was suspended above a small fire. It was much like Bleak Falls Barrow, except he felt far more comfortable having others accompanying him into the depths of these old burial grounds. Harry knew with most certainty that ahead there would be some of those undead Nord warriors. He and the other went through a doorway, which opened into a large chamber, filled with debris. Legate Rikke noticed that there were Stormcloaks ahead, and motioned them to hide behind a collapsed column.

"Stormcloaks up ahead." she whispered, before turning to Harry "It's not a good idea to use whatever you used out there Auxiliary, or the entire place could fall on us. I think that this is a good time to use your shouts."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"As soon as the Stormcloaks are down, we move to finish them." she ordered the soldiers, before turning to Harry "Bring them down."

Harry nodded again, and got out from the hiding spot, enough to target the group of Stormcloaks which were on top of the staircase.

"Fus Ro!"

A wave of invisible power went straight at the Stormcloaks, and before they could react, the power of the wave was enough to bring them to the ground. It was then that Rikke and the other soldiers charged, and as Harry took out his dagger and focused on one of the fallen Stormcloaks, while the others were being taken care of by the remaining imperials. He plunged the dagger right into the skull of the Stormcloak, only to remove it and cut its throat in a rather arbitrary fashion. As soon as he was sure that the rebel was dead, Harry went on to focus on the others as well, only to realize that they had been killed, and that both Lydia and her battle-axe were washed in blood, creating a rather morbid contrast between his housecarl and the Imperial soldiers, who were still rather "clean".

Rikke then looked around, seeing if there were any hidden traps or any more remaining Stormcloak soldiers.

"Looks like this are is safe for now." the Legate then turned towards two soldiers "You two, stay and guard the entrance. We don't want any rebel reinforcements taking us by surprise. Everyone else, with me."

They went down another staircase, into a similarly ruined room, albeit smaller. And there were also Stormcloaks in here. And as the rebels ran towards them, they also ran towards Harry's trap, as he petrified them with the Body-Bind Curse, allowing Lydia to kill one, and for the others to be finished off by Rikke and the rest of the soldiers.

" _This is rather easy."_ thought Harry.

Rikke led them towards a small doorway, but she stopped them before they could enter the staircase. Harry and the others began to wonder why she had done that.

"Hold it. This is the perfect spot for an ambush." she said rather convinced "Ten to one they're just waiting for us on the other side."

Harry took out his wand, and pointed it at the staircase.

"Homenum Revelio."

The spell made no sound, but Harry began to see small blurry shapes, indicating that there were people on the other side, confirming the suspicions of Legate Rikke.

"There are Stormcloaks down there." confirmed Harry, before he turned towards the staircase "Six in total, all in different positions."

Rikke seemed to be pleased that her suspicions were right.

"But there isn't any other way through." said one of the soldiers.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, soldier. The Legion always finds a way." she said "If those Stormcloaks down there are waiting for us, then we must see if we can turn their plan against them."

She then turned towards Harry.

"Auxiliary, considering your resourcefulness, see if you can find another way through. We'll charge in to help as soon as we here fighting." she commanded "There may be some sort of passage in the upper levels, so see if you can hurry and find it."

"Yes, Legate Rikke." said Harry before he headed towards another staircase, this time going upward. It didn't take much time before he discovered a passage into what seemed to be a thin bridge which was near the ceiling of the "ambush chamber". He looked downward, and saw two of the Stormcloaks which he had detected. They seemed to be looking around, and glancing several times at the staircase.

"You hear anything?" asked the female rebel.

"Nah, but I know they're out there." replied the male Stormcloak "That's the only way they can come, so shut it or you'll ruin the plan."

"I don't like it. What are they waiting for?" she asked, very nervous.

It was then that Harry pointed his wand at the two.

"Your death." he answered before casting the spell.

The Stormcloaks' reaction was not fast enough, as a blue orb of light went straight at them. The moment it impacted on the ground beneath the rebels, the blast was enough to reduce them to ashes, alongside part of the floor. He then turned the wand towards the other Stormcloaks and used the same spell, pulverizing them as well. Harry looked at the entrance of the room, and saw as the Imperial soldiers and Lydia entered, all of them expecting a battle. Instead, all they found was a damaged room filled with piles of ashes. Using the Seize and Pull Charm, Harry got down from the bridge, and landed right in front of the legionnaires.

"We heard the…explosions. You did this?" she asked despite already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yep."

Rikke was not exactly sure why, but a little part of her mind began to think that the new recruit would possibly be the most useful one since the last few years. After all, it was not every day that you could see someone turning enemies and their surroundings into dust. Sure, there were wizards that could do similar things, but their constant use of magic always made them tired and the new Auxiliary seemed to do it continually without any problem. That also made her wonder why there were no battlemages in the Imperial Legion at Skyrim.

"Let's move on then." she said "There's bound to be more up ahead."

As the moved through the corridors, they entered a small room with a single Stormcloak, which Harry quickly killed with the dagger. It was only then that they noticed that there was already a dead Stormcloak on the ground, alongside one of those undead warriors, although this one was actually dead.

"What in the nine holds is that?" asked one of the soldier, pointing at the dead Nord warrior.

"A naked, formerly undead, Nord warrior." said Harry, before realizing what he said "Why the hell is it naked?"

"Is this what killed that Stormcloak over there?" asked another soldier "Can't be. It looks like its been dead for a hundred years."

"As I said, formerly undead." repeated Harry. It was rather ridiculous to him the fact that he was new to Skyrim, and he already knew things about the region that some Nords didn't. Then again, these were soldiers, not adventurers.

"Leave it. The Legion has faced down worse than a few dusty old bonewalkers." said Rikke "We're not leaving this place without the Jagged Crown, so let's keep moving."

They left the room, and continued to descend, until they reached a chamber similar to the one where the Stormcloaks had planned an ambush. As they climbed the stairs, two rebels came from a corridor, and as they attacked, Harry decided to experiment with another spell.

"Duro!"

He used the charm twice, and as the rebels were it, they quickly turned into stone. Harry watched as the two fell on the ground and broke due to the impact.

" _That's new."_ he thought _"But useful."_

He moved past the stone statues, and allowed the Legate to pass. She glanced at the result of "Harry's experiment", and decided to ignore it. And as the imperials continued on their way to the depths of Korvanjund. It was then that they entered a room which was rather familiar to Harry.

"And this must be the Hall of Stories." said Rikke, although Harry was more focused on the doorway ahead. That doorway meant that there was a dragon claw nearby.

"I've heard of this." said one soldier "The walls are supposed to show the history of the ancients who built this place."

"Too bad we can't read these carvings." said another "Who knows what secrets we'd uncover."

Harry glanced at one of the engravings, and all he could decipher was that it was a representation of some sort of burial ceremony, with a strange figure in the middle. He did not know why, but there was something on his mind that told him that the events on the carvings were rather anachronistic. Perhaps that came from the knowledge that he had absorbed from Mirmulnir's soul.

"One thing at a time soldier." stated the Legate "We have to focus on our mission."

Once again, Harry took out his wand, and decided to solve the door problem as quickly as he could.

"Accio Korvanjund Dragon Claw."

The claw flew from near the body of a dead Stormcloak, straight towards Harry who managed to catch it. He then looked at the three engravings on the claw, and went straight towards the sealed doorway. Rotating the rings into the correct combination was a quick task, which was then followed by Harry unsealing the passage.

"Good job Auxiliary!" said Rikke "Alright everyone, keep your guard up. Let's move out."

And as they entered the sealed off area, Hadvar approached Harry.

"It seems you have done this before." he commented.

Harry simple smiled in a rather sinister way.

"Bleak Falls Barrow."

Hadvar could not supress the shiver that passed through his body.

* * *

With all the Stormcloaks in Korvanjund wiped out, the Legion initial had no more obstacles on their quest for the Jagged Crown. Or so they thought. Much like Bleak Falls Barrow, the depths of Korvanjund were filled with draugr, all of them hostile towards the "visitors". But the bodies of the dead were fragile, despite their…continuous resistance to the ravages of time. But what Harry found interesting, was that the draugr seemed to possess a rather moderate degree of intelligence, as during battle they spoke to their opponents in the dragon language, not to mention that some could even use shouts.

Nevertheless, as they progressed into the crypts, the Imperials reached an antechamber to a throne room of sorts, and on the throne was a draugr with a rather strange helmet on his head.

"I suppose that's King Borgas." said Rikke.

"You mean that that thing on his head is the Jagged Crown?" asked Harry.

"Possibly." said Rikke as she approached the corpse of King Borgas "Well, King…If you don't mind, we'll just take that crown of yours and be on our way."

The draugr of King Borgas did not seem to agree with Rikke, as it awakened and brandished its axe.

"Have it your way then." said Rikke as she took out her sword "Let's get that crown men! And no pulverization!"

Harry huffed, but he resorted to the basic tactics of combining magic and the usage of his dagger. And while Rikke was busy fighting against King Borgas, Harry and the others focused on the newly awakened draugr. He used the Stunning spell against the draugr, giving the soldiers enough time to strike against them. He then realized that Borgas was right next to him, and so he aimed his wand at the undead king, and sent a much more powerful stunner at it. From Rikke's perspective, it was as if the creature in front of her had been hurled towards her left at a great speed, and the force which sent the draugr flying was enough to detach the crown from its head. Harry caught the crown, and sent a high powered Diffindo right at King Borgas, accidentally splitting the corpse in two. He was prepared to join against the other draugr, but it seemed that they had been defeated by the other soldiers.

The young dragonborn looked at the supposed crown on his hands, although he still continued to think that it was a helmet rather than a crown. Still though, the ancient Nords might had a different definition of what was a crown than he did.

"I guess this is the crown." he said.

"Good work. Take that crown back to General Tullius soldier." commanded the Legate "We'll stay here and see if there is anything else that can be of use to us."

"Yes ma'am." He said, before spotting one of the wall things that was also at Bleak Falls Barrow. He went straight towards it, and as he looked at the glowing engraving, his vision began to be distorted until it returned to normal. And much like in Bleak Falls, he heard what seemed to be an echo on his mind.

"Tiid."

From the knowledge of Mirmulnir, he understood the word, for it was translated as "time". And it seemed that he had a new shout at his disposal.

* * *

**Solitude, Haafingar Hold, Skyrim**

Together with Lydia, Harry used a portkey to return to Castle Dour. It was a safer route, and it would be a good way to avoid a certain situation that happened in some tales he had read, which was resumed to some idiot stealing a valuable object right after the hero got it. It was one the many things he hated in stories, and he would make everything possible so that he would not find himself in such a situation.

Nevertheless, he was now in Castle Dour, and General Tullius was seemingly waiting for news.

"General Tullius, we have recovered the crown." said Harry, handing said object to the General "Legate Rikke sent me to deliver it to you."

"Excellent work soldier." Complimented Tullius "I have to admit that I doubted it even existed. Did you run into any trouble?"

"Not really. We handled it quite well, and none of our soldiers died." said Harry "The same can't be said about the Stormcloaks."

That seemed to please Tullius.

"That's what I like to hear, Auxiliary. I shall get the full report from Legate Rikke." Stated General Tullius "Now, I assume that you are acquainted with Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun…"

"I am." Answered Harry "He made me a Thane of Whiterun, so acquainted is an understatement."

"Regardless, I need someone I can trust to deliver a message of great importance to Jarl Balgruuf." explained Tullius "And since you are in his good graces, then perhaps he will be more willing to listen."

"What is the message?" asked Harry.

"Our spies and scouts have reported that Ulfric has raised enough men to attack the city of Whiterun. But the Jarl continues to refuse the Legion's support." he explained "This is where you and this missive come in."

He then gave Harry a sealed letter, and the young wizard noticed that the red wax seal had the imperial dragon symbol.

"The missive and your…influence should convince him. But be aware soldier, these documents contain sensitive intelligence for the Jarl's eyes only."

"Very well General Tullius." said Harry, getting ready to create another portkey.

* * *

**Imperial City, Heartlands, Cyrodiil**

From obscurity, rose the one that many people believed to be one of the future chessmasters of the politics of the Empire. One day, no one knew who Charlus Potter was, and in mere days, the man had become the talk of the entire region of Cyrodiil. Those of old money could not understand the man, as he behaved with a dignity that many had hoped to achieve, and it was something that was impossible for one of "new money" to reproduce in such a natural way. And those of new money envied him, for Charlus had done in days what they would never do in a lifetime.

Charlus had made…friends in the upper echelons of Cyrodiil's noble society, and when a lifetime seat in the Elder Council became vacant, he was the favourite candidate. So, when the High Chancellor raised him to the position, he did not suspect that the old Potter was not content with the position. To Charlus, it was obvious that he would never become Emperor, but it did not impede him to set the carpet for another one.

Besides, it was not the Imperial office he was after.


	7. A Short Battle

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling while the Elder Scrolls series belong to Bethesda.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Other Language"**

" _ **Dragon Speaking/Dragon Language/Shouts"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – A Short Battle** _

**Whiterun, Whiterun Hold, Skyrim**

Harry and Lydia had materialized behind Breezehome, and the young wizard noticed that the weather was rather normal in Whiterun. There were no dragons flying around, so that meant that things were good. Well…most things, as he had the whole Ulfric problem to solve. Now he had to go to Dragonsreach, and if he was lucky then that bastard Nazeem would see him do it.

" _Do you go to the cloud district very often?"_ mocked Harry in his mind _"No, I just pretend that I am climbing the stairs. Stupid Redguard…"_

Unfortunately for Harry, it seemed that Nazeem was nowhere around, so he simply went to Dragonsreach normally, and as usual, as he walked down the bridge to the old palace, he heard a continuous splashing. And as usual, he ignored it. Inside Dragonsreach, he could already see Jarl Balgruuf holding court, while both Proventus and Irileth were at his side. He approached them at a calm pace, and as he walked closer, the Balgruuf noticed who had arrived.

"Harrison!" he greeted "What brings you here?"

"Greetings Jarl Balgruuf." replied Harry "I come with a message from General Tullius."

The Jarl both sighed and groaned.

"No doubt trying to convince me to allow him to garrison his men in my castle." he said "How many times must I deny him? Well, what is the message?"

"The General believes that Ulfric has gathered enough men to attack Whiterun." explained Harry "He has offered to send legion troops in order to defend Whiterun in the eventual scenario. He has also given me these documents to deliver to you, and you only."

The Jarl motioned Harry to give him the documents, and Harry did so. Balgruuf opened the missive, and began to read it, his expression becoming more alarmed. Harry was sure that whatever was written in there would convince the Jarl.

"Hmm…these are interesting reports." Said Balgruuf "But this is not good! Proventus, what do you make of all this? If Ulfric were to attack Whiterun…"

"As in all things my lord, caution." Suggested the steward "I urge us to wait and see."

"The more one waits, the more time the enemy has to guarantee their success." said Harry.

"I agree." stated Irileth "Prey waits."

It seemed that the Jarl was also decided on the matter as well.

"I am of a mind with these two." he declared "It's time to act!"

That statement somewhat shocked Proventus.

"You…you plan to march on Windhelm?"

"I'm not a fool, Proventus! I mean it's time to challenge Ulfric to face me as a man, or to declare his intentions."

"I think that Ulfric has already declared his intentions in a very clear way, my Jarl." stated Harry "You are the only neutral Jarl in this civil war, which means that to Ulfric, you will either join him, or be against him. If you join him, then that army will possibly be disbanded, and a fragment of it will be used to patrol this hold. If you are against him…then I am sure that you know what will happen."

"Aye." said Balgruuf in a seemingly defeated voice, before quickly returning to his normal posture.

"This may sound biased coming from he, but right now you have only two choices." said the Thane "The Empire, or the rebellion."

Balgruuf turned towards his housecarl.

"What do you think Irileth?"

"Ulfric has already proven his personal strength, and now he wants to prove his army's." she said "I would suggest that you accept General Tullius's request."

"Proventus?"

"I agree with Irileth." He said "And what harm is there in letting a few Legionnaires die in place of your men?"

Harry glared at Proventus, making the man flinch.

"It seems cowardly."

"It is cowardly." stated Harry.

"Was it cowardly then to accept the White-Gold Concordat?"

"This again? That was different. Was I given a chance to object to the terms of the treaty? No." protested the Jarl "The Jarl's weren't asked, we were told. And we had to like it."

"The chests of…"

It was then that Harry interrupted the steward.

"Jarl Balgruuf, I apologize, but I don't think this is the time to be discussing such things." He said "Especially when your hold and people are being threatened by another."

"You're right." said the Jarl "Proventus, bring me my pen. And the good parchment."

"Are we writing a letter, my lord?"

"Yes, to General Tullius." Declared the Jarl of Whiterun "I need to make a few things clear before I accept these Legionnaires of his."

"Huh. This was easy." thought Harry "Now I just have to wait."

* * *

Harry offered to deliver the letter to General Tullius, and Jarl Balgruuf accepted, as he saw no reason to deny the offer. To Harry, the voyage was fast, as only two portkeys were enough to take him to Castle Dour and back in less than ten minutes, with time to explain the situation to the General.

Tullius had been pleased with Harrison's work, as the letter from Balgruuf had described how he had been convinced by the young Legionnaire quite quickly. He had then ordered Harrison to return to Whiterun, as he would be required in the defence of the city from the eventual attack, and to wait for the arrival of Legate Rikke and the Imperial Legion. No doubt Ulfric would know that Balgruuf had sided with the Imperials soon enough, and he would order his forces to commence a siege.

And Harry did wait, but he decided to take a walk around Whiterun, trying to find anything that could be used as an advantage to them. There were certain points on the walls that could be used to pinpoint where the Stormcloaks would be gathering, but he could also use his broom when the time came. Harry continued to patrol the city, searching for more tactical advantages. When he was finished, Harry headed to Breezehome, decided on resting for a while before the Legion arrived.

* * *

"What's the situation?"

"I have ordered the men to patrol the walls." informed Irileth "They'll warn us if Ulfric's forces approach."

"Good." Said Balgruuf "Thane Harrison?"

"I have evaluated the city's defences and possible tactical advantages to our side, and the majority come from our high ground." He informed "If you have archers, then I suggest you deploy as much as you can to the walls. I am sure that the Stormcloaks will be mortified by a good rain of arrows. But I also have a nice idea on my mind. But it is still a…thought."

As the three discussed the defence of the city, the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Legate Rikke, who was accompanied by another Legate. Harry saluted the two Legates, before introducing them to the Jarl.

"Jarl Balgruuf, this is Legate Rikke." He said "The Chief Lieutenant of the Imperial Legion, here in Skyrim. However, I am unfamiliar with the other Legate."

"I am Legate Quentin Cipius." Informed the man "I command the legion troops which have been assigned to Whiterun."

"The troops have already been gathered outside, and scouts have been sent to patrol the countryside." declared Rikke "What information do you currently have?"

"Not much at the moment Legate." said Harry "We have been far more concerned with the defence of the city at the moment, and possible ways of attacking the Stormcloaks from here."

"We have already been informed that Ulfric's forces have been sent." said Cipius "It is only a matter of time before they arrive."

"How many exactly?"

"Our reports indicate at least one hundred men." Informed Rikke.

It was then that those who were in front of the young wizard noticed the slight glint on his eyes.

"Tell me Legate, do the Stormcloaks usually give speeches or anything before charging into battle?"

"They have a tendency, but why?" questioned Rikke.

"Well…let's say that I have a surprise for them if some general decided to rally the troops."

And remembering Korvanjund, Rikke immediately knew what he was talking about.

" _I am sure they will be surprised."_ thought the Legate

It was then that a scout came running into the war room.

"Sir! I…I have…"

"Take a moment to breathe, soldier." said Cipius.

"But…sir…"

"Breathe!" commanded the Legate, making the scout flinch before taking deep breaths.

In moments, the man was somewhat calm again, and he attempted to talk.

"Sir…the Stormcloaks have arrived." He said "They are gathering near the farms to the south. They…they have catapults."

"Dammit. Where did they get catapults?" asked Balgruuf "The city walls are already falling apart as it is!"

"The other scouts say they are preparing to light them with fire."

"So…he wants to take my city, walls intact." mused Balgruuf.

"Well, I guess this is my chance." said Harry, rather happy in contrast with the tense environment inside the room.

"Chance for what?" questioned Cipius.

"Are you going to do the same as in Korvanjund, Auxiliary?" asked Rikke.

"It is an efficient way of dispatching them." said Harry "And fast."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Jarl.

"I think it is better if you see it Jarl Balgruuf." said Harry "I can only tell you that there will be a light show today."

Harry then turned towards the Legate.

"Shall I Legate?"

Rikke simply nodded, despite knowing what would possibly happen.

"Yes."

"Perhaps the battle may be won before we even start it." mused Harry.

* * *

They had arrived at the walls, Harry, and the others inside the war room. On the distance, they could see a small group of Stormcloak soldiers, alongside the catapults. They seemed to be fewer than those reported.

"They don't seem to be many." He said.

"Thy most likely have split the soldiers." said Rikke "But this is certainly the main force. And it seems they are being rallied."

"The perfect time to strike then." said Harry.

"That doesn't seem very honourable." said Lydia.

"If there is one thing I learned from my grandfather, is that honour is wasted by the living, and the dead have no use of it." stated Harry "And if you have the opportunity to end a battle before it starts, use it."

Harry rose to the wall, and took out his wand. He concentrated on the spell he would use, and the amount of power required for the effect he desired. He raised he arm, and it was as if all sound in the area was sucked in by the wand. Those around Harry took a step back in reflex, the majority wondering what was about to happen.

"Reducto!"

In the deathly silence, Harry's incantation was the only thing that was heard. In a quick motion, Harry's arm was lowered, until it was pointing right at the Stormcloak army. A flash of bluish light came from Harry's wand, and they all saw as jet of blue light was shot straight at the Stormcloaks. Neither Harry nor the other knew where it had impacted, if on the ground, or in one of the opposing Nords, but when the curse had hit, all they saw was a colossal explosion of blue light, while the silence had been replaced by an enormous blast. Cracks began to appear on the ground near the impact side, and the buildings that were nearby suffered minor damage. Some of the trees in the area however, had not been spared, as many of them collapsed to the ground. When the blast was over, all that remained was a smouldering crater, no sign of either the catapults or the Stormcloaks.

"What…what just happened?" asked Jarl Balgruuf.

Harry chuckled.

"I annihilated the majority of the Stormcloak forces which wanted to attack the city." said Harry "Don't worry though. I'll repair the damage to the buildings."

"Why didn't you use that against the dragon?" asked Irileth.

"And kill myself alongside you and the other guards?" questioned Harry "I doubt that would have been a very good idea at the time."

"Regardless, we still have the other Stormcloaks to deal with." said Legate Cipius "Think you can dispatch them as quickly as you did to these?"

Harry opened his bag, and took out his broom.

"Who does that even fit in there?" asked Proventus.

"Magic." stated Harry, before mounting the broom, and elevating himself.

The others could only look with their mouths open, as Harry began to fly upwards, only to circle around Whiterun. The young wizard noticed a smaller force of rebels on the distance, and aimed at them.

This would be fun.


End file.
